My Music, Pretty Cure!
by JoyPrecureGreen
Summary: Katsu Azami and Takahashi Mari are two girls who love music with all their heart. But when an evil threat appears and threatens to take away their music, it is up to them to become the Legendary Warriors of Pretty Cure! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Watashi no ongaku (My Music) Precure!**

**Hi everyone! This is a new Pretty Cure fanfiction that I'm aking that is dedicated to music, the thing I like the most! Hope you guys enjoy this one and don't forget to review and tell me who will be your favorite character.**

**Alright, on with the fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Pretty Cure, only the characters and the plot!**

Episode 1: Play My Music Card!

"Uh, my first day of junior high and I'm late!" A girl with strawberry blonde hair and blush pink eyes said.

She ran around the room and quickly placed her uniform on herself along with pink suspenders on her skirt, hanging on her side. She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs.

She peeked into the kitchen to see her mother and father sitting in the dining room chatting while eating breakfast.

"Azami, it's about time you woke up. I thought you'd miss your first day of school." Her mother said.

She looked like Azami, but instead of blonde hair she had brown. She got her hair from her father.

"You should have woke me up Mom, my alarm still isn't working."Azami said as she picked up a piece of toast from her plate.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I wasn't the one up all night playing her guitar." Her mother answered smirking.

Azami rolled her eyes playfully," You know I always play before I sleep. It gives me good dreams."

"Well you better hurry, you're gonna be late." Her father said.

"Right! Bye Mom, Bye Dad." Azami said as she kissed them goodbye and ran out of the door.

Her father chuckled," She was just like you back when you were her age."

Her mother laughed," Yup, I was."

* * *

"Man, I'm starting to think about getting a new alarm." Azami said as she glanced at her watch.

She ran through the sidewalk, making sure she didn't bump into people by accident. But, she stopped as something caught her eye.

'Resonate Music Store? I've never seen this shop here, and it's looks pretty noticeable too.' Azami through as she continued to run to school.

* * *

"Princess, did you see that girl? Do you think she is one of them~shocku." A voice said.

"I felt it too, maybe she can be one of them." Another voice said.

* * *

Finally, Azami made it into the classroom and sat down just before the bell rang.

"Azami-san, late again?" A voice asked.

She turned around and saw a girl with medium length brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing the exact uniform as Azami, only she had blue headphones wrapped around her neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that Mari-san. I was panning to buy a new alarm clock too.

Mari giggled," Well you better get one soon, or you'll be late every day."

Just when she said that, the teacher walked in and everyone took their seats.

Azami looked out to the window and sighed,' I need to go check that Music store out again. Something about it just draws me to it.'

"Azami! Are you paying attention?" The teacher yelled, startling Azami.

"Oh, sorry Sensei." Azami said as she chuckled sheepishly.

The teacher went back to doing attendance.

"You okay Azami? You totally dozed off for a sec." Mari whispered.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about this music store I never saw before. You want to come with me to check it out again?" Azami suggested.

"Sure, I'm in."

* * *

"So, this is the store you were talking about? Seems like no one is really paying any mind to it." Mari said as they both stood in front of the store.

"I know, it's really attractive too." Azami said.

The store was a multi-colored store that had a bright sign on top reading,' Resonate Music Store!' Who could miss that?

"Well, let's take a step inside." Azami said as she opened the door to let Mari in first.

The two gasped as they walked into the empty store. There were all different kinds of instruments inside, ones that they've never seen or heard of before.

"Woah, this is like music heaven." Azami said as she looked around some more.

"Ready to test it ?" A voice asked.

"Ready."

"Alright, let the Pretty Cure Project begin, My Music, Precure start!" The first voice yelled as a flash of light appeared.

"Hey Azami, what's going on?" Mari asked as she saw the growing light.

Azami looked up from the instruments and gasped," What the heck?"

"Pretty Cure translation complete: Cure Tune and Cure Lyric found." A monotone voice that sounded like a computer said as the light disappeared.

"Cure Tune..." Azami said in confusion.

"Cure...Lyrics?" Mari asked in shock.

"Um, sorry about that girls. I really didn't mean to frighten you." A girl's voice said.

The girls turned around and saw a girl about their age with white hair and dark silver eyes. She was wearing a gray vest with a white tank top under, also with blue jeans and black boots.

"Uh, it's okay." Mari responded.

"Yeah, it's not like we're not blind or anything." Azami said wiping her eyes.

"Hey, don't speak to the Princess like that." A new voice said.

Azami put up her hands in defense," Sorry! Wait, did you say Princess?"

A blush pink fox popped up onto the girl's shoulder," Yes I did. Her name is Princess Song of Melody Kingdom."

"Wow, I never met a Princess before." Mari said in amazement.

"You might want to explain what's going on, including that talking fox on your shoulder." Azami said pointing to the fox.

"Oh, my mistake. As what Shock said before, I am Princess Song of Melody Kingdom. And I need your help to save it." Song explained.

"How can we help? We both are just two harmless school children." Azami mentioned.

"She was getting to that." The fox names Shock yelled.

Azami glared daggers at him.

"Anyway, that whole light thing was to find out if you two were legendary warriors we call Pretty Cure." Song explained.

"Pretty Cure? You mean those girls who wear cool outfits and fight evil to save the humanity of Earth?" Mari asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"What would have happened if we were not who you were looking for?" Azami asked.

"We erase your memory of this store and everything that happened." Shock answered.

"But that doesn't matter because I knew from the moment you passed by our store that you were a Pretty Cure."

"So, what makes you think we'd agree to do this?" Azami asked.

"Because if you don't, then your precious music will be turned into something evil." Shock said narrowing his eyes at Azami.

"Okay, geez. You know Princess, you should put a muzzle on that fox's mouth." Azami said smirking.

Shock growled.

"Okay, that's enough Azami. Anyway, who the threat in this situation?" Mari asked while glaring at her friend.

" His name is Daisuke and he's my uncle. He wants to take over everything that involves music and turn it evil. He used monsters called 'Untunes' that destroyed my home. Please, you have to help us." Song explained.

Azami and Mari looked at each other," We'll do it."

"Oh, thank you so much. Here, follow me and we'll get started." Song said as she lead the girls into the back room.

"How came many people pass by this placed and never seem to go inside?" Azami asked.

"This store is invisible and only Pretty Cure can see it, which also told me that you were one of them." Song explained.

The four entered a room full of books and a large table with a few chairs around it. The girls sat down as Song brought some tea and cookies over. She also had something else in her hands.

"These are your Pretty Cure Song Compacts. They help you transform when you need it." Song said as she handed one to each girl," And your mascots have your Play Signs."

Azami looked at her pink compact and Mari looked at her blue one," Mascots?"

"Yes, which brings me to Shock. He will me Azami's mascot." Song said.

"What!?" Both fox and girl yelled as they looked at each other.

Song ignored them," And Mari, you will have DJ. Dj, come here please."

A blue alligator walked into the room," You need me Princess?"

"This is Mari, your Pretty Cure companion." Song explained.

Mari smiled at the alligator," Hi My name is Takahashi Mari, let's get along, okay?"

DJ walked up to Mari and smiled,"Will do Mari."

"Why does Mari get the nice mascot and I get the annoying one?" Azami asked as she side glared at Shock, who did the same.

"I'm sure that you two will get along soon enough." Song said with a chuckle.

'Well, we should be getting home. Thanks for the tea and cookies Princess." Mari said as she got up, picking up DJ.

"Your welcome."

"And don't worry, well show this Daisuke guy what we've got." Azami said.

"Thank you." Song said with a warm smile.

"Now let's go, foxxy. I have a lot of homework to do." Azami said as she picked up Shock and placed him in her book bag.

"My name is Shock!" He yelled.

"Whatever..." Azami said as she and Mari walked out of the store.

* * *

"Wow, who knew that we'd become one of the Pretty Cure! I always wanted to be one my whole life." Mari said as the two walked home.

"Yeah, who knew."

"But what if it's a dream, and I wake up without DJ?"

"You won't."

"But-"

"Listen Mari, it isn't a dream. It's real life and it's up to us to save the world." Azami said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"O-ok I-I get it!" Mari said while laughing.

Azami smiled as she let her go.

Mari has been her friend ever since they were in pre-school. They were even next-door neighbors. Some might say "Why doesn't Azami walk with Mari to school?". Well, you'll have to go buy Azami a new alarm clock if you want that to happen.

Azami finally made it home and said goodbye to Mari before she walked in.

"Azami, who was school today?" Her mother asked as she set the table for dinner.

"It was great, I'm going to go do my homework before dinner." Azami said as she walked up the stairs.

Azami walked into her room and set her book bag down and opened it. Shock popped his head out and looked around.

"You room looks weird." He said as he jumped out.

"It does not, I think it looks awesome for an average girl's room." Azami said as she looked around herself.

Azami had a nice pink and black wall with blush pink carpet. She had a nice bed with a lot of pillows on it, a black desk and chair, a dresser and drawers, and a cute lamp on her bedside.

"Anyway, I'm hungry." Shock said as he climbed Azami bed.

"Want a Pb&amp; J?" Azami asked.

"No, we fairies don't eat that. Here, try this." Shock said.

"Precure, Food Sign." He called as a cute little button appeared that looked like a plate," Use that with your compact."

Azami took out her compact and placed the button inside. A plate of food appeared in front of Shock and he began to eat.

"I see. Well, I'm going to do my homework. Feel free to rome around if you want." Azami said as she walked over to her desk and began her homework.

The next day, Azami snuggled into her pillow.

"Time to get up!" A voice said.

Azami was so shocked that she fell off her bed with a slow thump," What the heck was that for?"

Shock smirked," I saw you didn't have an alarm clock, so I decided to wake you up myself."

"But it's 6:30 in the morning!"

"The earlier the better." Shock said as he jumped of the bed and chuckled.

Azami growled as she got up and went into the bathroom.

After she had finished and had breakfast, Azami walked out of the door just when Mari was getting out too.

"Azami, you're up early. That's a first timer." Mari said as she walked up to her.

"My mascot woke me up. I feel so tired." Azami said as she yawned.

"Oh calm down, you'll be fine." Mari said.

"Oh, are these the girls that Master Daisuke said to get?" A voice said.

"Yeah, that's them. They have a weird fashion sense here on Earth."

"That look like helpless little girls."

The girls looked around at the voices.

"Uh oh, not them." DJ said as he popped his head out of Mari's book bag.

"Who are they?" Azami asked.

"They are Hidoi. They work for Daisuke, and they play terrible music." Shock explained.

The first one who spoke up had strawberry blonde hair with red highlights and crimson eyes.

The second one had blonde hair and blue highlights with turquoise eyes.

The third one had black hair and green highlights and emerald green eyes.

"My name is Reddo" The first one said.

"And I'm Ao." The second one said.

"I'm Midori." The third one said.

"What do you want here?" Azami asked.

"To turned your precious Earth music into evil, so we can use you humans as mind slaves." Reddo answered.

"There's no way you're doing that." Mari answered.

"How do you know that?" Ao asked smirking.

"Because we're Pretty Cure and we can do anything." Mari replied to her.

"Shock, how do we transform?" Azami asked.

"Take out your compacts and yell 'Precure, Play my Music!' and we'll do the rest." He explained.

"Okay." The girls said as they took out their compacts.

* * *

"Precure, Play my Music." They yelled as their mascots unleashed their buttons. Azami's was the Play Button and Mari's was the Pause button.

"Go, Precure Play Disc!" The mascots yelled," Mirror!"

The girls reflections, after the transformation, appeared onto the mirrors and they both were engulfed into a bright light (Azami=Pink AND Mari=Blue).

They held hands as they floated down a bright pink and blue vortex. Azami let go of Mari's hands and Mari floated away.

Azami kicked her legs high as pink and white high tops with black shoelaces appeared. She traced down her arm with her fingers and pink fishnet arm warmers appeared on her arms. Followed by that was a one-shoulder top with a criss cross tie in the middle. She had a puffy pink with a black belt and pink suspenders on her sides. She has a pink strip on her neck that held her Play Sign and a pink and white bag to hold her compact. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a white bow and turned a magenta pink, as well as her eyes.

She floated back down to wear Mari was and then left her to do her own transformation.

Mari gracefully went onto one foot and stretched out the other, almost like a figure skating pose, and short blue boots (similar to Milky Roses') appeared along with white stockings. She did a motion like she was a DJ and short fingerless fishnet gloves appeared. She spun around and a puffy short dress with a black jacket on top appeared along with a cute pair of blue and black headphones. Her blue strip appeared on her neck along with her blue Pause Sign. Her compact was placed into a blue and white bag along her side. She ran her fingers through her hair and it straightened out, turning into a turquoise color with a white headband.

She met up with Azami at the bottom and they both turned around, having their backs to each other. They turned around again and high-fived each other.

"The sweet beat of my heart gives me my strength," Azami said as she turned around and posed with her arms out and her legs crossed," Cure Tune!"

"The passionate words written in my heart," Mari said as she turned around and posed with her hands again like she was DJ and her legs crossed as well," Cure Lyric."

"Let's Play My Music," They both said as they grabbed each others hands and then did their poses again," My Music, Precure!" They finished.

* * *

"Well sisters, it looks like we're going have to call Pest Control because we have a bunch of vermin in our way." Reddo said to her sisters, who nodded in agreement.

"It is time to call out the monster within." Ao said.

"Agreed sisters." Midori said smirking.

"Untunes, bring your Negative Music to this world." They all yelled as they fired Negative energy at a nearby park bench.

"Uni!" It yelled as it grabbed both Cure Tune and Cure Lyric and sat them down on the bench and tied its arms around them.

"Let's us go!" Cure Tune yelled with protest trying to break free.

"This isn't fun anymore!" Cure Lyric yelled.

"Haha, these are the girls who are suppose to save the world? How pathetic." Reddo said while she chuckled.

"We are not pathetic, and we'll prove it to you!" Cure Tune said as she and Cure Lyric broke free from the monster's grasp.

"Cure Lyric, bring out the Magical Pen and Paper and write down a music spell so you and Cure Tune can defeat the monster!" Shock explained.

Cure Lyric nodded as she called," Music Paper!" And a piece of paper and a pen appeared in front of her and she began to write.

She handed the paper to Cure Tune, who nodded in agreement.

"Now, call on your Pretty Cure instruments." Shock said.

"Tune Guitar!" Cure Tune yelled as a pink guitar appeared in her hands.

"Lyric Flute." Cure Lyric yelled as a flute appeared in her hands.

"Precure, Freeze Shoot!"

The monster froze into place after the spell was activated.

"No go Cure Tune!"

"Okay."

"My heart, tune up!" She called as she placed her Play Sign at the tip of her guitar," Precure, Tune Rumble."

"Uni!" The monster yelled as it disappeared.

"No way!" Ao said in disbelief.

"Impossible." Midori said also.

"We will be back Pretty Cure!" Reddo said as she disappeared.

* * *

The girls changed back to their regular clothes.

"So, this is what we'll be doing for now on?" Azami asked.

"Yes." Shock said.

"Well, we have a long way to go."

**Thanks a lot for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed it. My other story Fresh Pretty Cure, which you can find on my channel, will have another chapter soon. Don't forget to read and review and tune in next time for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, it's been a while. Sorry I haven't been writing in a while, I've been busy in school. Well, I'm here now and I'm ready to give you guys another chapter, so here it is!**

**Mari: JoyPrecureGreen does not own Pretty Cure. She only owns the characters and the plot.**

**On with the fanfiction!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Azami laid peacefully in her bed. Her face was looking very peaceful. Only a heartless person would only want to wake her up.

"Azami, wake up!" Shock jumping on the girl's stomach.

She woke up with a small 'oof' and opened her tired eyes, "What do you want Shock..."

"The princess wants to meet you guys for tea." He explained to her.

Azami groaned as she turned over, pinning Shock under her body, "But it's Saturday for goodness sake!"

"You can't keep the princess waiting." Shock mentioned sternly, "It's rude and improper."

"She's no princess of mine..." Azami muttered as she got up.

"What was that?" Shock asked, crossing his tiny arms.

"Nothing!" Azami said as she got up from her bed to get ready.

After she washed up, she placed on a white top with a pink short sleeved vest over it, along with black shorts with her signature suspenders, black thigh-high stockings, and pink/white sneakers.

"This better be worth getting up on a Saturday." Azami groaned as she walked into the kitchen. She saw her mother there preparing breakfast. Usually Azami would wake up in time for lunch, "Good morning Mom."

Her mother turned around with a surprised look, "Azami, I didn't expect you to be up so early today. First school and now a Saturday. Why the sudden change?"

"Oh, just a little annoying voice in my head telling me to wake up every single morning." Azami explained, gaining a annoyed look from the fox, "Anyway, I'm going out with Mari today to visit a friend."

"Oh how nice, it's finally good to know that you're getting to know more people instead of staying inside and sleeping all day." Her mother said, "I didn't have that experience when I was famous."

Azami sat down at the table, "I know Mom and I'm trying really hard. But it's hard to make some good set of friends that won't turn on you in the end."

"That I know darling. People used to use me a lot because of my fame. But look, you still have Mari. You girls have been friends for a very long time."

It's true. Azami and Mari had known each other since they were in kindergarten. Mari never really knew if Azami's mother had ever been famous, and Azami never planned to tell her. But even if she did know, Mari would stand by her no matter what.

"You're right Mom, thanks." Azami said with a smile as she ate her breakfast.

* * *

"You're mother was famous?" Shock suddenly asked as Azami was putting on her sneakers.

She looked at him and shrugged, "Yeah, she was a really popular singer. A lot of people really liked and adored her music. But then she married my Dad and retired soon after. Then a year later-"

"The world stood still cause you were born." Shock finished for her.

"...Let's go before I strangle you." Azami said getting up, "Bye Mom!"

"Bye, have a nice day." Her mother said as they walked out the door.

"Hey Azami." Mari said as she was just walking out of her house.

Azami waved, "I'd expect you to be out already, waiting for me like always. What's up?"

"Nothing happened, DJ was just helping me pick the right outfit." She replied as she twirled around.

Her outfit indeed looked nice. She had on a white top with a black and blue short leather jacket. She also had a blue and black skirt with black leggings under. To finish off, she had on blue and white long high tops with her signature headphones around her neck.

"That's some mascot you got there. You wanna switch?" Azami said trying to grab a hold on DJ, "You can have mine."

"No Azami, he's mine." Mari said pulling DJ away from her.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Azami said shrugging.

Shock took out a folding fan and smacked Azami in the head with it, "Let's hurry up already!"

"Ow, alright!" Azami said rubbing the back of her head in pain.

Mari giggled as they began for the magic music shop.

* * *

They finally made it after a few minutes and walked into the store. As always, Princess Song was behind the counter attending to some business. She looked up as she heard the door opening and smiled.

"Welcome girls." She said as she walked up to them.

They both bowed, "Good morning Princess."

"Follow me." She said as she gestured to the meeting room.

As the girls sat down, Song went to go get some tea and snacks. She came back and set the refreshments onto the table and sat down herself.

"So Princess, what's this meeting about that I had to wake up early on a Saturday?" Azami asked as she took a cookie from the plate.

Shock threatened to hit her again with the fan, but Snow stopped him, "I'm here to talk about the others."

"What are the 'others' Princess?" Mari asked in confusion.

Song smiled as she leaned back in her seat, "You mean 'who'. The others are the other cures of course."

"There are more!?" Azami exclaimed. She fell to her knees in front of the Princess, "Please Princess, don't let other girls go through the same thing I'm going through with my mascot!" She glared at the fox, who was glaring back as well with the fan in hand.

"Azami I assure you that the other mascots are as nice as you think they are." Song said patting her on the hand.

Azami shuttered at the thought of the mascots being like Shock before sitting back down, "Where are the other mascots anyway?"

"They're asleep; they will not awaken until their chosen cure is nearby or in the shop." She explained.

"So, you want us to go find these cures?" Mari asked.

Song shook her head, "They have to come by fate. When that happens, you girls just have to teach them the ropes."

"Princess, we barely know how to come out of our transformation." Azami mentioned, "How are we suppose to teach them the ropes?"

"I believe in you girls, you already proved yourselves in the first fight. Why not the second time?"

The girls nodded in agreement.

Song sat back up in her seat and placed her empty cup onto the table, "Why don't we pay the mascots a little visit?" She suggested.

Azami sat up, "Really?"

Song nodded.

"Great, maybe I can whisper into their little ears to not turn out like Shock."

The fox growled as he crossed his arms.

The princess giggled as she guided the girls and mascots to a little room not too far from the meeting room. She stopped at a colorful door and opened it up, revealing a cute little small room. Inside was like a miniature meeting room, only mascot size, but was enough for the girls to move around. The girls looked around and saw a few pillows. The pink and the blue pillows had nothing on them, meaning that they once belonged to Shock and DJ. The green, yellow, and white pillows however had small mascots sleeping on them. The green pillow was being occupied by a mint green puppy with cute perky ears that stood up every time she took a breath. The yellow pillow had a creamy, yellow teddy bear on it. Around her waist seemed to be a cute, small piano on it. And last was the white pillow, which had a white Pegasus on it. The Pegasus' wings laid flat on her body and would fly up every time she would mutter a few words in her sleep.

"They're so cute." The girl said as they went to go look at each mascot more closely.

"Aren't they? The green and the yellow one are for your comrades." Song explained.

"And the white one?" Azami asked looking at the Pegasus.

Song smiled, "She's my mascot. She's already wake, but she likes to take a nap with the others sometimes."

The girls gasped, "You're a Pretty Cure too, Song?"

Song giggled sheepishly, "Well, not exactly. Well, at least not yet. Evver is too young still to know much about being a mascot, but it'll come really soon."

Azami smiled as she passed her hand softly on Evver's soft hair, "Evver is such a nice name." She smirked, "Hey there little mascots, it's Azami the new Pretty Cure recruit. I just want all you guys to know that you don't need to turn out like Shock when you guys wake up, okay?"

Shock clenched his tiny fists, "Azami..."

Mari laughed, "Anyway Princess, will you be joining our team soon?"

"Princess you can't. You know how dangerous it can be." Shock said as he sat on Song's shoulder.

She sighed, "I know Shock, but I can't just sit around and watch the girls fight by themselves for 'my kingdom'. I need to fight as well, that's what Dad said about being a good leader."

"Yeah Shock, leave her alone." Azami said giving the mascot a stare.

"Ever since Mother and Father disappeared, I wanted to learn more about defeating my Uncle and find a way to get them back. So once Evver is ready, I want to join Pretty Cure's side. I won't let my Uncle succeed any farther."

Shock nodded, "Very well Princess."

Song nodded as they walked out of the room.

Thanks again for the tea and cookies Princess." Azami said as they got their things.

"No problem, any time girls." She said with a smile.

"And don't forget to tell us if one of the mascots wake up. We'd really would like to meet them." Mari mentioned.

"I'll be sure to do that."

The girls waved goodbye as they walked out of the store.

"It's really brave of Song to step up and fight for her kingdom." Azami mentioned as they walked home.

"It is, isn't it? She has a lot of heart." Mari replied.

Azami sighed, "I wonder who the other two cures will be. Maybe a few girls from our school, or probably girls from town."

"Whoever they might be, I just hope we form a bond that will be unbreakable." Mari said.

"That's the spirit Mari." DJ said as he popped his head out from her bag.

She smiled at him.

Azami huffed, "Hey Shock, why can't you be like him eh!?"

"That's because I'm more serious than all of you." He answered, popping his head out.

"What's that suppose to mean?" DJ asked the mascot, crossing his arms.

"Yeah!" Azami agreed.

'Better stop this before it turns into a brawl.' Mari thought as she tried to break the fight up.

"Pretty Cure!" Voices called, calling to the girl's attention.

They looked up and saw Hidoi floating above them.

"What do you want?" Azami asked going into a fight stance.

"To get back at you for the last defeat." Reddo explained frowning.

"Our Boss wasn't very pleased by it either." Ao put in.

"So we're here to teach you not to mess with us ever again!" Midori yelled.

"Untunes, bring your Negative Music to this world." They all yelled as they fired Negative energy at a building.

"Transform!" The mascot said as they transformed into their compact form.

* * *

"Precure, Play my Music." They yelled as their mascots unleashed their buttons. Azami's was the Play Button and Mari's was the Pause button.

"Go, Precure Play Disc!" The mascots yelled," Mirror!"

The girls reflections, after the transformation, appeared onto the mirrors and they both were engulfed into a bright light (Azami=Pink AND Mari=Blue).

They held hands as they floated down a bright pink and blue vortex. Azami let go of Mari's hands and Mari floated away.

Azami kicked her legs high as pink and white high tops with black shoelaces appeared. She traced down her arm with her fingers and pink fishnet arm warmers appeared on her arms. Followed by that was a one-shoulder top with a criss cross tie in the middle. She had a puffy pink with a black belt and pink suspenders on her sides. She has a pink strip on her neck that held her Play Sign and a pink and white bag to hold her compact. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a white bow and turned a magenta pink, as well as her eyes.

She floated back down to wear Mari was and then left her to do her own transformation.

Mari gracefully went onto one foot and stretched out the other, almost like a figure skating pose, and short blue boots (similar to Milky Roses') appeared along with white stockings. She did a motion like she was a DJ and short fingerless fishnet gloves appeared. She spun around and a puffy short dress with a black jacket on top appeared along with a cute pair of blue and black headphones. Her blue strip appeared on her neck along with her blue Pause Sign. Her compact was placed into a blue and white bag along her side. She ran her fingers through her hair and it straightened out, turning into a turquoise color with a white headband.

She met up with Azami at the bottom and they both turned around, having their backs to each other. They turned around again and high-fived each other.

"The sweet beat of my heart gives me my strength," Azami said as she turned around and posed with her arms out and her legs crossed," Cure Tune!"

"The passionate words written in my heart," Mari said as she turned around and posed with her hands again like she was DJ and her legs crossed as well," Cure Lyric."

"Let's Play My Music," They both said as they grabbed each others hands and then did their poses again," My Music, Precure!" They finished.

* * *

"Let's go Lyric!" Cure Tune said.

Cure Lyric nodded as they leaped into the sky and towards the Untune. They both reached their fist out and punched the monster together, sending it aback a bit. The girls then took turns in kicking and punching the monster a few times.

The monster then shattered the glass on the windows and shot the broken pieces at the girls. Cure Lyric dodged the glass easily, while Cure Tune barely made it.

"Azami, focus!" Shock yelled from their bags.

"I'm trying!" She said as she dodged some more glass.

After the glass stopped coming to her direction, she flew up to the monster and gave it one last kick sending it down onto its back.

"Come on Lyrics, an attack!" Cure Tune said as Lyric nodded.

"Tune Guitar!" Cure Tune yelled as a pink guitar appeared in her hands.

"Lyric Flute." Cure Lyric yelled as a flute appeared in her hands.

"Precure, Freeze Shoot!"

The monster froze into place after the spell was activated.

"Now!" Cure Tune said.

Mari began to write down the spell on the magic paper. She handed the paper to Tune and she nodded.

"My heart, tune up!" She called as she placed her Play Sign at the tip of her guitar, "Precure, Music Grenade!"

"Uni!" The monster yelled as it disappeared.

"Not again!" The three girls yelled as they disappeared.

Both cures sighed as they flew to the ground.

* * *

"You need to be more focus Azami!" Shock yelled as they walked home after a long day.

"Maybe I would of if you weren't distracting me." Azami replied crossing her arms.

"Oh please, I wouldn't have to if you weren't so immature!"

"How am I immature!"

Another brawl was about to begin.

"Guys, please..." Mari began trying to break them up.

* * *

From a distance, a girl was watching from a distance. She smiled as she walked away.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if the fighting scene was really bad, I'm working on getting better at it. So anyway, I'm also working on weekly chapters as well. So tune in for maybe Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday for a new chapter! Love yu guys and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back for another Chapter of My Music, Pretty Cure! Hope you guys enjoyed the last one, and I hope you like this one more better! So let's begin!**

**Azami: JoyPrecureGreen does not own Pretty Cure, She only own the characters and the story plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Other cures, huh? I don't know Mari, I'm not up to teaching other girls the ropes." Azami mentioned as they walked to school.

Mari sighed, "You're always so lazy Azami. Plus it's not an option, we need to teach the new girls the ropes. If we don't, let's just say that we might as well surrender now."

Azami groaned, "Not only that, I just don't want to make anymore friends; I'm fine with only having you and me around."

"We won't make much of a dent in Daisuke's plan if we don't have more teammates." Mari mentioned.

Azami nodded, "But if they make one suspicious move..."

"Alright!" Mari said as they walked into the school building.

"So, are we still up for the band idea?" Azami asked as they put on their school shoes.

Mari's eyes lite up, "I almost forgot about that; I still think it's a great idea."

"Then we should totally do it. I could be on Guitar and you can be on Bass."

"Why not the flute, isn't that my Pretty Cure instrument?"

DJ poked his head out of Mari's bag, "You don't have to play the instrument you have when you're a Pretty Cure. You can play which ever instrument you're good at."

"Which is Bass! And anyway Mimi, the flute won't look very thrilling on stage." Azami mentioned closing her shoe locker.

Mari laughed, "Yeah, that makes more sense. Alright, I'll play Bass. And when our other members come, I'm sure they'll be able to play an instrument as well."

"True. Come on, before we're late." The two girls walked to their classroom and sat down at their seats.

The teacher walked in, "Good morning class."

"Morning." Some of the students said, while other groaned.

"Today, we have a new student transferring to our class. So I expect you to welcome her and give her your attention." The teacher said as she pointed towards the door.

A girl with blonde hair with green highlights and dark green eyes walked into the classroom joyfully. Her hair was in a bun which was tied with what looked like green Drumsticks used her drums. She also had the uniform on, or course, and green fingerless gloves.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ueda Velvet. Hope we have a great Thrilling! year together." She said as she bowed.

"Very interesting introduction." The teacher said, "You can take a seat next to...Azami. Azami, raise your hand please."

Azami frowned as she did what she was told. The girl made her way towards the seat behind her and sat down.

She looked over Azami shoulder, startling her, "Let's have a Thrilling! year together, okay?"

"Yeah I guess..." Azami said looking away.

* * *

"Why does she say Thrilling so much?" Azami asked as they ate their lunch on the roof.

"I don't know, she seemed really happy to be in the class." Mari said as she ate.

"How'd be happy to come to school? She's probably a nerd." Azami said shrugging her shoulders.

"Azami! Don't just assume that just because people come to school that they're nerds." Mari said pinching the girls right cheek, "You should get to know someone first before you judge."

"Okay, let go!" Azami said trying to pry her friend's fingers off her cheek.

Mari let go and began to eat her lunch again, "Anyway, I couldn't help but notice the cute drumsticks in her hair. I love students that like to accessorize like we do."

"I have to say, it was unique." Azami replied.

Both Azami and Mari had their own accessories to go with their uniforms. It was okay for them to wear the accessories as long as they had the uniform on. Azami had her pink suspenders, which she always wore all the time. And Mari had her blue headphones. It's what helped them stand out from everyone else. Not everyone in their class wore accessories with their outfits, so the two girls, and now the new girl, were the only ones.

"Well, at least we're not the only ones with the accessories." Mari said with a giggle.

"That's what makes you guys unique." DJ said from outside Mari's bag.

"Which is why you girls became Pretty Cure." Shock added in.

"Are you sure it wasn't you just aiming for the wrong girls?" Azami teased.

Shock gave her a stare.

"Hello girls." A voice said, startling both girls.

Azami quickly stuffed Shock into her bag, while Mari zipped up her schoolbag. They turned around and saw the one and only Ueda Velvet, the girl filled with thrills.

"Oh hello Ueda-san." Mari said politely.

She sat next to Mari and looked over at Azami, "Hello Katsu-san."

"How do you know me?" Azami asked, a bit frightened for her life.

"I know everything about you." She answered back.

Azami shuttered, 'What does she mean by that; does she know my mother used to be famous?'

"Azami, you okay?" Mari asked her dazed friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered as she went back to eating her lunch.

"So Ueda-san, what made you want to transfer into our class?" Mari asked.

Velvet scratched her chin, "Well, I didn't really like my classmates as much. They gossip and spread rumors about me all the time; it was getting annoying."

"But even so, I think they'll still bother you even if you're in a new class." Azami mentioned.

She shrugged, "Oh well. At least I'm not in the classroom that they do it in. It annoys me when they whisper right in front of me."

"I'm surprised that you're able to handle it without getting upset Ueda-san." Mari complimented.

"Thank you, but I have to say I was upset at first. But I kinda got used to it. As I like to say 'Keep your head held high, and be Thrilling' if you know what I mean." Velvet said with a smirk.

Azami nodded in approval, "I like you New Girl."

"I've been in this school ever since you guys have. Technically I'm not..." Velvet corrected.

"A new face in my classroom means new girl for me." Azami replied.

Mari shook her head, "Well speaking of class, we need to head back now." She got up from her sitting position.

"Alright!" Velvet said as she stood up without using her hands, "Let's go!"

'She's a monster!' Azami thought as she got up and followed the two girls back to class.

* * *

After school, the three girls decided to go hang out and get to know each other better.

"So Ueda-san, I couldn't help but notice your cute accessories in your hair." Mari mentioned as they walked into an ice cream parlor.

"Oh these?" Velvet said chuckling as she fingered the drumsticks in her hair, "These are my actually drumstick I carry around."

"Why not in your pocket?" Azami questioned.

Velvet shrugged, "They pinch my sides all the time. Plus they work well in wrapping my hair sometimes."

Azami nodded, "So you like playing the Drums?"

"Like? I'm thrilled that I have the talent to play such an instrument." She corrected.

Mari looked at Azami, who looked at her as well.

"You know Ueda-san-" Mari started.

"Call me Velvet."

"Velvet, we were actually looking for a drummer for our new band. Maybe if you have some free time on your hands, then you can join us." Mari suggested.

Azami thought she could see a sparkle in Velvet's eyes once Mari had finished suggesting her to join their band, "I can?" Velvet asked in excitement.

"You've got style and probably talent, I think you'll make a good member." Azami replied smirking.

Velvet then nodded, "Okay, I'll join!"

Azami and Mari clapped happily for their new member.

"This is going to be so thrilling!" Velvet yelled happily.

"Thrilling indeed." Azami agreed crossing her arms.

They got their ice cream and walked out of the parlor. While walking, the two girls noticed that they were walking by the music store. But they didn't think this would happen.

"Whoa, what a thrilling music store. Let's go inside!" Velvet pleaded.

"YOU CAN SEE IT!?" The two girls asked in pure shock.

Velvet looked at them with a confused look, "Of course. Why would I be able to see such a music store that stands out from all these other stores?"

"Because Azami is stupid enough to not notice that you might be a Pretty Cure as well." Shock said as he made his way out of Azami's book bag.

"What did you say!?" Azami asked clenching her fists.

"Pretty...Cure?" Velvet asked tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Yeah, do you know 'em?" DJ asked popping out of Mari's book bag.

Silence.

"Nope." Velvet simply answered, gaining a sigh from all four.

"Let's just go into the store to find out for ourselves." Mari said.

They all agreed and walked into the music store.

"I'll go get the Princess." Shock said as he went into the backroom.

"Princess?" Velvet asked.

Azami and Mari nodded. And a few seconds later, Shock and the Princess walked into the room.

"Hello girls." She greeted Mari and Azami.

"Hello Song, this is our friend Ueda Velvet." Mari said as she pointed to Velvet.

"Nice to meet you Princess." Velvet said as she bowed, "You can call me Velvet if you want."

"It's nice to meet you too. I see you might be a Pretty Cure because you were able to see our shop." Song mentioned.

Velvet nodded.

"Well, I wish I could see but the machine is acting up again." Song explained.

"Can't we just go see if one of the mascots are awake?" Azami suggested.

Song shook her head, "The machine has to identify the Cure first before the mascot can wake up."

"Then we have to wait? How long will it be before it's fixed?" Mari asked.

"About a day, so your friend must keep this a secret for a while."

'I'm not sure about this at all.' Azami thought as she looked over at Velvet, 'This girl knows something about me, how knows when she's gonna spit it out!'

"I can keep a secret, I promise. I don't want to give up a thrilling opportunity." Velvet pleaded.

"Okay. And girls, I'm counting on you to watch her." Song said with a smile.

"We will Princess." The girls said giving a sailor's salute.

* * *

The girls decided to walk Velvet home just in case. They stopped in front of the house and turned to look at the girl.

"Ok Velvet, you must not tell a soul in your household." Azami told her as she walked to the front door.

"I promise. Thanks for walking me home you guys." Velvet said with a nod.

"No problem Velvet, we'll be back tomorrow." Mari said with a wave.

"Great, see you guys then." Velvet said as she walked into her house and closed the door.

The two girls walked home as well and went to sleep. The next day, the girl went to go pick up Velvet for school (Azami having to get up early again). They made it to her house and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, a lady with green hair and silver eyes opened the door.

"Good morning." The lady said with a warm smile.

"Good morning." The girls said.

"Are you Velvet's friends?" The lady asked.

"Yes we are, and you must be her mother." Mari replied.

The lady nodded.

"Well, we're here to pick her up for school." Azami explained.

"Oh well I'm sorry, but Velvet already left for school." Her mother said.

Azami cheeks started to get red out of anger. Mari saw this and quickly reacted.

"Well thank you for your time." Mari said as she quickly pulled Azami away.

"Why would she just leave when we told her that we were coming to get her." Azami asked as her cheeks returned to normal.

"I don't know, but I don't think that it is Velvet's fault." Mari mentioned.

"How do you know that?" Azami asked giving her best friend a stare.

"Look!" Mari pointed.

Azami looked at where she was pointing to and saw that Velvet was being held captive by the Hidoi sisters.

"It was about time you showed up Pretty Cure." Reddo said smirking.

"Let Velvet go, she has nothing to do with this...yet." Azami said getting ready to fight.

"Well see." Ao said.

"Untunes, bring your Negative Music to this world." They all yelled as they fired Negative energy at a stray Velvet's book bag.

"Hey, my homework is in there!" Velvet yelled, struggling to get out of the girl's grasp.

"Transform!" Shock yelled.

* * *

"Precure, Play my Music." They yelled as their mascots unleashed their buttons. Azami's was the Play Button and Mari's was the Pause button.

"Go, Precure Play Disc!" The mascots yelled," Mirror!"

The girls reflections, after the transformation, appeared onto the mirrors and they both were engulfed into a bright light (Azami=Pink AND Mari=Blue).

They held hands as they floated down a bright pink and blue vortex. Azami let go of Mari's hands and Mari floated away.

Azami kicked her legs high as pink and white high tops with black shoelaces appeared. She traced down her arm with her fingers and pink fishnet arm warmers appeared on her arms. Followed by that was a one-shoulder top with a criss cross tie in the middle. She had a puffy pink with a black belt and pink suspenders on her sides. She has a pink strip on her neck that held her Play Sign and a pink and white bag to hold her compact. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a white bow and turned a magenta pink, as well as her eyes.

She floated back down to wear Mari was and then left her to do her own transformation.

Mari gracefully went onto one foot and stretched out the other, almost like a figure skating pose, and short blue boots (similar to Milky Roses') appeared along with white stockings. She did a motion like she was a DJ and short fingerless fishnet gloves appeared. She spun around and a puffy short dress with a black jacket on top appeared along with a cute pair of blue and black headphones. Her blue strip appeared on her neck along with her blue Pause Sign. Her compact was placed into a blue and white bag along her side. She ran her fingers through her hair and it straightened out, turning into a turquoise color with a white headband.

She met up with Azami at the bottom and they both turned around, having their backs to each other. They turned around again and high-fived each other.

"The sweet beat of my heart gives me my strength," Azami said as she turned around and posed with her arms out and her legs crossed," Cure Tune!"

"The passionate words written in my heart," Mari said as she turned around and posed with her hands again like she was DJ and her legs crossed as well," Cure Lyric."

"Let's Play My Music," They both said as they grabbed each others hands and then did their poses again," My Music, Precure!" They finished.

* * *

"Whoa, you guys weren't kidding!" Velvet exclaimed after they finished their transformation.

"You thought we were kidding?" Cure Tune yelled.

Velvet shrugged.

They both sighed as they went over to release Velvet out of Reddo's grasp. They were successful and caught the girl before she fell to the ground.

"Hurry and go to the music store. Maybe the machine is fixed and you can help us." Mari said as she set Velvet onto the ground.

"Okay, you can count on me." Velvet said as she quickly ran away.

Azami sighed, "We are so going to be late for school. My Mom and Dad are going to kill me."

"Let's not worry about that now. Come on." Mari said as they both went to attack the Untune.

* * *

Velvet made it to the music store in record time and went to go find Song. She found the girl behind the counter, fixing a few things.

"Princess, is the machine fixed? The girls need my help." Velvet asked out of breath.

Song looked up, "It is actually. And an attack now? The nerve of those three girls, you guys are going to be late for school."

"Not only that, they used my book bag to make a monster. My homework is in there!"

"Alright, just stand still there for a moment and I'll get the machine ready." Song said as she went into the back room.

After a few moments of standing there, Velvet saw a bright white light appear in front of her, blinding her a bit.

"Alright, let the Pretty Cure Project begin, My Music, Precure start!" Song yelled as the light grew brighter.

"Pretty Cure translation complete: Cure Symphony found." A monotone voice said as Velvet wiped her eyes.

"Did it work?" She asked as Song entered the room again.

"Indeed it did." She replied.

Suddenly, a minty green puppy entered the room while rubbing her tired eyes.

"Ah Harmonie, just in time." Song said as the mascot flew over to her, "This is your companion Ueda Velvet. Velvet, this is your mascot Harmonie."

"Nice to meet you." Velvet said as she shook the mascot's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Harmonie said as she smiled.

"Now hurry girls, your friends need you." Song said.

The two nodded and ran out of the store.

Meanwhile, the two cures were trying to fend of the monsters until Velvet returned.

"What is taking her so long, my fists are getting tired." Cure Tune asked as she dodged a punch from the monster.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's on her way." Cure Lyric said as she delivered a kick to the monster's stomach.

It sent the monster down a bit, but it got up soon after and hit the girl's with a pencil that it pulled out from it's head. The girls fell onto the floor with a huge thud.

"Ouch!" Cure Tune yelled as she rubbed her back.

"Girls, I'm here!" A voice said.

They both turned around and saw Velvet running towards them with her mascot at her side.

"About time you got here." Cure Tune said as she got up.

"Sorry about that. By the way, this is Harmonie." Velvet said as she pointed to the green puppy.

"Nice to meet you." Harmonie said with a smile.

Cure Tune sighed, "Another one with a cute mascot. Why have I been cursed with the serious one1?"

"Just hurry up and transform Harmonie." Shock yelled.

"So rude..." She muttered as she turned to Velvet, "Let's go."

Velvet nodded.

* * *

"Precure, Play my Music!" Velvet yelled as her mascot unleashed her button. She had a Rewind Button.

"Go, Precure Play Disc." Harmonie said, "Mirror!"

Her reflection, after the transformation, appeared onto the mirror and she was engulfed into a green light.

Velvet did a bunch of flips as she flew down a sparkly green vortex.

She held her knees to her chest as short green and white high-tops with darker green shoelaces appeared on her feet along with long black stockings. She crossed her arms over her chest and green, long fishnet gloves appeared on her hands along with black bracelets on each hand. She did a backflip in mid-air and a green puffy skirt with black on the bottom. Her top was a green top with black ribbon wrapped around the middle and white under the green top. She gained a green strap around her neck that held her Rewind sign. She also gained a green and white bag that held her compact on her side. She flipped her hair and it changed into a lime green with darker green highlights and were tied into pigtails. Two green drumsticks were placed into each pigtail and she gained two white ribbons on the pigtails as well.

She flew to the bottom of the vortex.

"The sensation of thrilling music fills my ears!" She said as she jumped into the air with her arms out and her legs behind her, "Cure Symphony!"

* * *

"I did it!" Cure Symphony yelled happily as she jumped for joy.

"That's nice, but come help us!" Cure Tune yelled as she blocked a punch from the monster.

Symphony nodded as she leaped into the air and twirled, "Symphony Drill Kick!" A green energy surrounded her like a tornado as she kicked the monster.

"She's like a living tornado." Cure Lyric said in shock.

"Now call out your Precure instrument!" Harmonie said.

Symphony nodded, "Symphony Tambourine!" And a tambourine with a white middle, green sides, and gold bells appeared in front of her.

"Now you girls." Shock said.

"Tune Guitar!" Tune yelled calling out her guitar.

"Lyrics Flute!" Lyrics yelled calling out her flute.

They all placed their Precure signs into their instruments.

"Precure, Musical Symphony!" They yelled as they fired their energy at the monster.

"Uni!" The monster yelled as it disappeared.

"Again!?" Reddo yelled in anger.

Midori huffed, "We'll be back!"

And they disappeared.

"They keep saying that, yet they fail every time." Cure Tune muttered as she shook her head.

Cure Symphony walked over to her ruined book bag. She collapsed onto her knees and she reached into her book bag and saw that her homework had been un harmed, "Thank you!" She yelled up into the sky.

Cure Tune and Lyric laughed as they de-transformed.

"We have to hurry, we're gonna be late!" Mari yelled.

Azami and Mari's eyes widened as they picked up their stuff and lefted for school.

"Hm, another companion." DJ said as the mascots followed behind the girls.

"Yeah, but that girl is an airhead as much as Azami is." Shock muttered.

Harmonie pulled out a fly swat out of her ear and swatted Shock in the back of his head.

"What was that for?" He yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Don't talk about my companion like that!" Harmonie yelled as she flew beside Velvet.

Shock huffed as he and DJ followed behind.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry about the late chapter. I was sick. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and tune in next time for Chapter 4! Don't forget to Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, and welcome to another chapter of My Music, Precure! I've decided to start putting up chapters on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays because those are the only days I'm free. That also includes Saturdays and Sundays. So all of that will be starting next week. Alright, let's begin with the chapter, take it away Velvet!**

**Velvet: JoyPrecureGreen does not own Pretty Cure. She only owns the characters and the plot. So Thrilling!**

**Then let's go to that thrilling chapter!**

* * *

"I'm so thrilled to be friends and teammates with you guys!" Velvet said as they walked home one afternoon.

"We're glad too." Mari said as she smiled at the multi-colored haired girl.

"I wasn't at first, but now I am." Azami said, "You're lucky to have a mascot such as Harmonie. I'm stuck with a Disciplined, Self-Conscious, Drill Sergeant that wakes me up early in the morning to feed him!"

"Oh please, if I don't remind you you'll never remember!" Shock yelled back at her.

The two glared at each other.

"Come on, let's not get too crazy." Harmonie said as she flew in between the two, "As much as you hate each other right now, I know one day you'll get along."

"That'll be when the world is ending." Azami muttered as she turned away.

Velvet and Mari shook their heads as they continued to walk again.

"So I was thinking, we should start thinking about the name of our band." Mari mentioned.

Azami gasped, "That's right, we haven't even thought about that yet."

"What do you guys think?" Velvet asked.

The three stopped to think for a minute.

"Sizzle?" Mari asked.

"The two girls shook their heads.

"Thrilling Girls?" Velvet asked.

"Everything you says has to be thrilling doesn't it?" Azami asked glaring at the girl.

The thought again.

"The Lunchtime Pals?" Azami asked.

"Azami!" The girls yelled as they heard the weird name.

"Sorry, there's no names that I can come up with!"

"How about Forever Beatz?" DJ asked.

All 3 girls turned to looked at him, then they looked at each other.

"Sounds better than what Azami said." Mari said with a chuckle.

"Very thrilling Shock." Velvet commented.

"I agree. Our official band name is Forever Beatz!" Azami exclaimed.

* * *

"Hey Mom." Azami said as she entered her home.

"Hey honey. How was your day?" Her mother asked.

Azami shrugged, "It was okay. Mari, Velvet, and I decided to make a band together."

"Oh a band you say? Music is rubbing off on you isn't it?"

"I've always loved music. This is just for fun." Azami explained.

Her mother chuckled, "Well okay then. If you guys need some advice, just come talk to me okay?"

Azami nodded, "Sure thing Mom." And with that, she walked up the stairs and into her room. She placed her book bag onto the floor and pulled out her homework, "Might as well get this done with so I start with band stuff."

"I hope this band thing of yours doesn't get in the way of your Pretty Cure duties." Shock spoke up as he flew up to her.

"Oh calm down and let us have a little fun. This thing is suppose to help us cover up the Pretty Cure business anyway so our parents don't suspect anything." Azami growled, "Now quiet, I need to do my Math homework."

A knock sounded at Azami's door, signaling Shock to go hide.

"Come in." Azami called, allowing the person in.

Her father's head peeped through the door, his face covered with a smile, "Hey pumpkin."

"Hey Dad." She said with a smile.

"I heard you were making a band with your friends." Her mentioned.

Azami laughed, "Mom already mentioned it huh? Well yeah, we are making one. It's just for fun though."

"I used to be in a band once myself when I was your age." Her told her.

"Wow, really?" Azami asked in awe, "Know I'm imagining you with an afro and plaid pants."

"Very funny." Her father said with a smirk, "Well, do you guys know who playing what?"

"Uh, Mari's playing Bass and Velvet is playing the Drums. I'll be playing the Guitar." She explained.

"Who's lead singer?"

"Lead singer?"

"There has to be a lead singer in the group. Your uncle happened to be lead in our group."

"Oh, then maybe we'll have to discuss that when we meet again." Azami said as she rubbed her chin.

He father chuckled, "Well, see you at dinner." And with that, he closed the door.

Azami chuckled as she began her math homework again, "Haha, Dad in plaid. It's just funny thinking about it."

* * *

The girls decided to meet up at the music store to discuss when they'll have their first practice and gig. Song was there to help them and give them advice when ever they needed it. Right now, they were discussing who should be lead singer.

"Seriously Azami, I think it should be you." Mari mentioned as she sipped her tea.

"Me, but you have a nice voice too. I think you should do it." Azami replied pointing at her with a cookie.

"If you don't want to do it, why doesn't Velvet do it?" Mari put in.

"Haha, as much as I like to sing, I don't want to be in the center of it all." Velvet said as she put her hands up in defense.

"Well, we have to have a lead singer in our group. That is what my Dad said." Azami said taking a bite out of Mari's cookie that was in her hand.

Mari gave her a stare.

"Why don't you all take turns being lead singer." Song suggested, "It'll give you guys turns to be in front of the mic."

"Hm, you right Song." Velvet said. She then pointed to Azami, "I volunteer Azami as first."

"I agree." Mari said pointing as well.

"Hey!" Azami said with defeat.

"Well, that's set then." Song said.

Azami grumbled to herself, "Fine, I'll do it. But Mari, you'll be next."

"I'm fine by that. And after will be Velvet."

Velvet grinned, "That's a very thrilling decision."

"Do you guys have a keyboard player?" Song asked.

They turned to look at her with wide eyes, "Oh no!"

"How could we forget to get a keyboard player?" Azami asked as she grabbed her hair in frustration.

"Hey Song, do you think you can play the keyboard? That way when the next pretty cure comes, she'll be ready to take over." Mari suggested.

"I love the idea." Song said happily, "I've never been in a band before."

"Princess, don't you think you should focus on other things?" Shock asked as he hovered towards her.

Velvet grabbed him by his tiny arms and locked him between her arms. She drilled her fist on top of his head with a wide grin, "Come on Shock, give Song a break for once. She can't always focus on how horrible everything is going in her kingdom."

"Velvet is right...in some part." Azami said as she looked at the girl, "You need to let Song relax a bit. I know focusing on her kingdom is hard enough. And she'll also have the responsibility to be a Pretty Cure soon too."

Shock crossed his arms and looked away.

"So now that this is fixed with, where are we gonna get out first gig?" Mari asked.

Velvet shot up from her seat, "You guys can leave that to me."

"Can we?" Azami asked a little frightened.

"Of course, and I'll go now to set it up." Velvet said as she got her stuff, "This is going to be thrilling!"

* * *

This is not thrilling at all." Azami said.

That weekend, Velvet got them their first gig...at a retirement home for the elderly.

"They love music, so I thought we could play here." Velvet replied with a sheepish smile.

Azami slapped her forehead, "I'm never trusting 'thrilling' girl again."

Mari shrugged, "It won't be so bad, right Song?"

Song nodded, "Let's give it out best shot."

The other three nodded and turned to their elderly audience.

"H everybody." Azami said with a smile.

Silence

"Did she say 'There's a bun in my body?' " One of them asked.

"No, I said Hi Everybody!" She said a little louder.

"The sky is a little dotty?"

She rolled her eyes and she turned to the others, "Let's just play."

They nodded as they got more comfortable and been to play.

"Too loud!" They yelled.

They all looked at each other before they played a little softer.

"Are they playing yet?" One of the called.

"That's it!" Azami exclaimed, "We're done."

"I'm really sorry you guys." Velvet said as they walked out of the retirement home.

"It's okay Velvet, you really tried." Mari said as she smiled.

"We'll never be a real band at this rate." Azami said with a sigh.

Song laid a warm hand on Azami's shoulder, "Have faith girls, I'm sure that opportunity is coming really soon."

"I don't think so Princess, you guys sucked to me." A voice said.

They all looked up and saw Hidoi above them with smirks on their faces.

Azami put Song behind her, "Oh shut up, like you guys care about music. All you guys want to do is destroy it and turn it evil. Well, we're not going to let you do that."

"You will fail Pretty Cure, and the kingdom will belong to Daisake." Ao said with a chuckle.

"No it won't, and the Pretty Cures will stop you." Song exclaimed.

"We'll see about that." Midori said with a grin.

"Go hide Song, we'll handle this." Mari said as Song nodded and went to go hide behind a tree.

"Let's go you guys. This is Thrilling Transformation number 2!" Velvet said with a wide smile.

"You're gonna keep count?" Azami asked with confusion.

Velvet nodded.

"Enough talking, hurry up!" Shock said.

"Alright, let's go girls!" Azami said holding her compact.

* * *

"Precure, Play my Music." They yelled as their mascots unleashed their buttons. Azami's was the Play Button, Mari had the Pause Button, and Velvet had the Rewind Button.

"Go, Precure Play Disc!" The mascots yelled," Mirror!"

The girls reflections, after the transformation, appeared onto the mirrors and they both were engulfed into a bright light (Azami=Pink, Mari=Blue, and Velvet=Green).

They held hands as they floated down a bright pink, blue, and green vortex. Azami let go of Mari and Velvet's hands to start her transformation.

Azami kicked her legs high as pink and white high tops with black shoelaces appeared. She traced down her arm with her fingers and pink fishnet arm warmers appeared on her arms. Followed by that was a one-shoulder top with a criss cross tie in the middle. She had a puffy pink with a black belt and pink suspenders on her sides. She has a pink strip on her neck that held her Play Sign and a pink and white bag to hold her compact. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a white bow and turned a magenta pink, as well as her eyes.

She floated back to where Mari and Velvet were and Mari left them to do her own transformation.

Mari gracefully went onto one foot and stretched out the other, almost like a figure skating pose, and short blue boots (similar to Milky Roses') appeared along with white stockings. She did a motion like she was a DJ and short fingerless fishnet gloves appeared. She spun around and a puffy short dress with a black jacket on top appeared along with a cute pair of blue and black headphones. Her blue strip appeared on her neck along with her blue Pause Sign. Her compact was placed into a blue and white bag along her side. She ran her fingers through her hair and it straightened out, turning into a turquoise color with a white headband.

She floated down to where Azami and Velvet were. Velvet left to do her transformation.

Velvet held her knees to her chest as short green and white high-tops with darker green shoelaces appeared on her feet along with long black stockings. She crossed her arms over her chest and green, long fishnet gloves appeared on her hands along with black bracelets on each hand. She did a backflip in mid-air and a green puffy skirt with black on the bottom. Her top was a green top with black ribbon wrapped around the middle and white under the green top. She gained a green strap around her neck that held her Rewind sign. She also gained a green and white bag that held her compact on her side. She flipped her hair and it changed into a lime green with darker green highlights and were tied into pigtails. Two green drumsticks were placed into each pigtail and she gained two white ribbons on the pigtails as well.

All three floated down to the end of the vortex. They turned around again and high-fived each other.

"The sweet beat of my heart gives me my strength," Azami said as she turned around and posed with her arms out and her legs crossed," Cure Tune!"

"The passionate words written in my heart," Mari said as she turned around and posed with her hands again like she was DJ and her legs crossed as well," Cure Lyric."

"The sensation of thrilling music fills my ears!" She said as she jumped into the air with her arms out and her legs behind her, "Cure Symphony!"

"Let's Play My Music," They all said as they grabbed each others hands and then did their poses again," My Music, Precure!" They finished.

* * *

"Have it your way." Reddo said as she smirked.

"Untunes, bring your Negative Music to this world." They all yelled as they fired Negative energy at a stoplight.

"Uni!" It yelled as it shined its red light in the girls eyes.

They couldn't see what was happening so this gave the Uni an opportunity to attack them. He pushed each girl into the building behind them. Cure Tune quickly got up and dashed towards the Uni. Her leg glowed a bright pink as she powered up her leg and kicked the monster in its chest. Cure Lyric came quick to follow and powered up her fist, making it glow a bright blue. As the monster came towards her after being kicked by Tune, she sent it flying with her fist and towards Symphony. Symphony powered up both her fist, glowing a bright green color.

"Pretty Cure Triple Attack!" She yelled as she punched her fist into the Uni's chest sending it into a building and onto the floor.

"Girls, sing the song you were going to sing at the retirement home. It can create a sound wave that will weaken the Uni, so then you guys can do a final attack!" Song called towards them.

"Right, we need to call out our instruments." Cure Tune said with a nod.

"Tune Guitar!" Tune yelled calling out her guitar.

"Lyrics Flute!" Lyrics yelled calling out her flute.

"Symphony Tambourine!" Symphony yelled calling out her tambourine.

"Ready?" Tune asked the girls.

They nodded.

"I...2...1, 2,3 go!"

They all started to play their instruments in perfect harmony, which started to send sound waves towards the Uni, weakening it.

**A/N: This is an original song I made for this. Just letting you guys know.**

_**Feel the music run through you**_

_**Feel the wind fly through you**_

_**Our music is all we have,**_

_**And it will remain like that**_

_**Our hearts with music are burning**_

_**Our hearts with songs are singing**_

_**We'll never stop fighting,**_

_**Because we are Music Pretty Cure!**_

_**Ooooh!**_

They all held the note in perfect harmony which sent a big sound wave towards the Uni, keeping it grounded.

"Now, attack!" Song shouted.

They all placed their Precure signs into their instruments.

"Precure, Musical Symphony!" They yelled as they fired their energy at the monster.

"Uni!" The monster yelled as it disappeared.

"This is not good." Reddo said as she disappeared.

"Not good at all." Ao and Midori said together as they disappeared.

* * *

"What interesting lyrics to that song girls." Song commented as they walked back to the music store.

"Yeah, it just...came to us." Mari said, as Azami and Velvet nodded in agreement.

"Well that means that you girls really do care about the spirit of music." Song explained to them, "It was so strong that magical lyrics were able to build up in your hearts, and you were able to sing them into the world."

"Well, I guess that's what makes us an awesome band huh?" Velvet questioned with glee.

"I guess so."Azami said as she turned to her, "So, don't worry about that gig Vel, it wasn't your fault."

"Thanks a lot Azami." Velvet said with a smile.

"Vel?" Mari questioned with an amused tone.

"Yeah, a nice little nickname for Velvet." Azami said with a thumbs up.

"I like it, Azzy." Velvet said with a smirk.

"Azzy!?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, and welcome to another chapter of My Music, Pretty Cure! Hope you guys enjoyed the last one and don't forget to review! Also, I will be making a Pretty Cure crossover with HeartPrecure145 with her Pretty Cure story: Horoscope Precure! So you guys stay tune for that!**

**Disclaimer: JoyPrecureGreen does not own Pretty Cure. She only owns these characters and plot.**

* * *

"Yesterday was pretty awesome, don't you think?" Velvet asked as they waited for the school day to start.

"It was. To think that we could think of a song like that so easily was great." Mari put in.

"That's because we're the best band around." Azami said as she brushed invisible dust off her shoulder with a smirk.

Shock huffed, "Oh please, you guys still don't have any gigs."

"Oh shut up you. The most important thing right now is that we have songs. Without songs, we're not a band." Azami explained.

"Don't worry you guys, I'm sure we'll find somewhere to play." Mari said with a smile.

"Um, you guys?" Velvet called, getting the girls attention.

"What is it Vel?" Azami said as she turned to her friend.

"That girl has been looking at us for the past thirty minutes." She pointed out as she pointed to the girl.

Mari and Azami looked over at the girl that was looking at them. The girl had nice dark honey hair and light brown eyes, and she seemed timid too. Once the girls took a look at her, she quickly turned away and hid her face.

"Well, that was weird. Do you think she saw the mascots?" Azami asked as she turned back around.

"Why not go ask her? If she did, we'll suck her brains out!" Velvet said as she quickly got up from her seat and went over to the girl.

"Wait Velvet!" Mari said as she and Azami were quick to follow the hyper girl.

They walked over to the girl's desk and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and saw them and her eyes widened.

"Hi, my name is-" Velvet started, but was quickly interrupted when the girl got up from her seat and bowed in apology.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as the girls stared at her in confusion.

"Sorry for what?" Mari asked trying to look at the girl from where she stood.

"Excuse me!" The girl said as she quickly ran out of the room.

The girls looked at each other in pure confusion.

"That...was weird."

* * *

"I'm starting to think she did see." Azami said as they walked to the music store that afternoon.

"Or, she could be really shy and we scared her a little bit. We did abruptly walk up to her without introducing ourselves." Mari mentioned.

"Well, she did let me finish because she ran away so quickly." Velvet pointed out.

"Hopefully we can talk to her tomorrow and get to the bottom of it." Azami said as they approached the music store door.

But they stopped when they heard a beautiful melody coming from the inside.

"Could it be Song?" Mari asked as she listened closely.

"Who knew that Song had a little thing for the keyboard." Azami said with a grin.

Velvet listened closely, "That doesn't sound like a keyboard to me."

"Velvet's right, let's go in and find out." Mari said as she opened the door to the store.

They walked into the store and looked around for the producer of the beautiful music. Their eyes finally stopped on a girl who sitting by the piano and playing a beautiful song. It was the same girl that was in their class.

"It's her!" Azami, Mari, and Velvet yelled as they pointed at the girl.

The girl stopped her playing at stood completely still, her whole body going tense.

"I'm sorry!" She said as she tried to run out the store.

But Azami was quick in her reflexes and quickly caught her by her right arm, "Not this time!"

The girl squirmed in Azami grasp as they brought into the backroom. There they set her door on the couch and surrounded her, making sure she didn't run away again.

"Listen, we're not trying to hurt you." Mari pleaded in a soft voice.

Velvet nodded in agreement, "That's right, we just want to know your name."

The girl looked down at her hands that were on her lap, "I'm R..." She muttered her last words.

"What? I didn't catch you there." Azami said as she put her ear closer to her.

"I'm Ri..." The girl muttered again.

"What?" The girls yelled again, which startled the girl even more.

"I'm Riva!" The girl finally yelled loudly.

"Oh." The girls said as they looked at each other.

"It's really nice to meet you." Mari said as she held out her hand for her to shake.

Riva hesitantly looked at her hand before shaking it, "It's nice to meet you too."

"So Riva, why do you keep running away?" Azami said, "It's not like we're gonna hurt you."

"I'm...not very good with...talking to people." She answered as she lowered her head a bit.

"Oh, cheer up!" Velvet said as she lifted her chin a bit with her finger, "We're really nice people. And also, you could really play that piano."

"Yeah, we could really use you in our band." Azami said as she leaned closer to the girl.

Riva backed up a bit, "Uh..a band?"

"Yeah, we're Forever Beatz!" Mari said happily.

"Oh, so you're the girls that were at the retirement home." Riva said with a shocked look.

Azami collapsed onto the ground with pure agony, "Does everyone know about that!?"

Velvet laughed sheepishly, "I don't know how that got out..."

Azami got up again, "Well forget that; we can talk about that later. What we need to discuss is your ability to see this music store."

"Am I not suppose to be here?" Riva asked with fright.

"Well not really...that is unless you're a Pretty Cure." Velvet explained.

Riva gave them a confused look before reaching into her bag and pulling out a magazine. She held it up for them to look at. On the front cover was all the pictures of the past Pretty Cures.

"Ah, so you're familiar with them?" Mari said as she took the magazine from her.

"Since I was little." Riva answered, "Can I go please?"

"Wait, you have to talk with Song!" Azami said as she ran into the backroom to go get her. She later came back with the girl, "That's her!"

Song looked over at Riva and smiled, "Hi, my name is Song."

"She's the Princess of the world we're trying to protect." Velvet explained to her.

Riva waved, "Hi."

"Crescendo is starting to wake up which brings me to a conclusion that you might be a Pretty Cure warrior." Song said as she walked up to her, "Will you join us in the fight to protect my kingdom.?"

Riva looked at all the girl around her before getting up, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm ready for that. If you'll excuse me." She quickly walked out of the room and out of the store. Azami sighed as she started to bang her head on the wall, muttering words from here and there. Mari watched her friend with a sweat drop before looking towards the door.

She got up from her seat and looked towards Song, "You can leave her to me. I think I can convince her to join us." She looked down at the magazine in her hand, "And I have the perfect plan."

* * *

Riva sat on the bench looked frantically through her school bag looking for something. She decided to dump all the contents in her bag to make it more easier to find what she needed.

"Looking for something." A voice said making her looked up. There she saw Mari holding up her magazine, "You left it when you ran out again."

Riva took the magazine from her and looked down, "I'm sorry."

Mari chuckled before she sat down next to the girl, "You don't have to apologize all the time; there's nothing much to be sorry about. I understand how you feel."

"You do?" Riva asked.

She nodded, " I used to be shy just like you when I was younger. But I learned that everyone isn't that much scary as you think they are; and that's how I met my crazy friend Azami."

"Wow...I never knew. You don't look like a girl that gets nervous while being next to people."

"To be honest, I still do. But I'm good at hiding it." Mari said with a laugh.

Riva giggled, "I guess you're right. That's why I was looking at you guys from a far. You really interested me and I wanted to get to know you better. But I guess my nerves got the best of me and I ran away."

"Well, we're still here if you still want to be our friends." Mari said with a smile, "And the Pretty Cure opportunity is still here as well. I know how much you like them, and wouldn't it be great if you can be one? I think you'd like the feeling of someone looking up to you just like you look up to them." She pointed to the picture of the cures, "Do you want to feel that feeling?"

Riva looked at her before nodding, "I do...I want to feel that feeling."

Mari stood up from her seat and pointed a finger at her, "Then let's go back and introduce you to your mascot!"

"Okay!" Riva said with a little cheer.

"What a pretty necklace." Mari mentioned as she looked at the girl's neck.

It was a pretty piano like necklace.

Riva touch it and smiled, "Yeah, it's from my mother. She's away for work and she got it for me."

"That's really sweet." Mari said.

They got their stuff and were about to go when an energy blast was shot at them. Mari quickly knocked Riva out of the way before moving herself. She looked up and saw that it was Hidoi.

"What do you want?" Mari asked as she got ready to fight.

"Do you seriously need to ask that question every time." Reddo said as she smirked, "Get them." She told the Untune, which was a mailbox.

"Uni!" It yelled as it began to fire letter at the girls.

Mari grabbed Riva and ran out of the way of the firing letters. She put Riva behind a tree, "Stay here; I'll deal with this until the others come to help."

Riva nodded.

"Let's go DJ." Mari said.

"OK Mari!" He said.

* * *

"Pretty Cure, Play my Music!" Mari yelled as DJ unleashed her button, which was a Pause button.

"Go, Precure Play Disc!" DJ yelled, "Mirror!"

Her reflection, after her transformation, appeared on the mirror and she was engulfed into a blue light.

Mari gracefully went onto one foot and stretched out the other, almost like a figure skating pose, and short blue boots (similar to Milky Roses') appeared along with white stockings. She did a motion like she was a DJ and short fingerless fishnet gloves appeared. She spun around and a puffy short dress with a black jacket on top appeared along with a cute pair of blue and black headphones. Her blue strip appeared on her neck along with her blue Pause Sign. Her compact was placed into a blue and white bag along her side. She ran her fingers through her hair and it straightened out, turning into a turquoise color with a white headband.

"The passionate words written in my heart," Mari said as she turned around and posed with her hands again like she was DJ and her legs crossed as well," Cure Lyric."

* * *

"Let's go!" Cure Lyric said as she charged towards the monster.

She leaped into the air and powered up her leg and lunged it towards the monster, kicking it at it's side.

"She's amazing." Riva thought as she watch the girl defend herself against the monster.

"Riva!" Voices yelled, making Riva turn to look at them.

"Everyone, Mari is fighting that monster alone." She said as she pointed towards the girl and the monster.

"Don't worry, we're here now." Azami said with a smirk.

"Hey, don't forget about me." A very loud voice called.

Riva looked over and saw a cute pale yellow teddy bear with bright yellow wings flying up to her, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you, the name is Crescendo!" The mascot said brightly, "Now come on, we have to help Mari and the others."

"What do I do?" Riva asked in complete confusion.

"You have to yell out _Pretty Cure, Play my Music! _And then, you'll be all transformed." Velvet explained.

"Just follow our lead." Azami said as she took out her compact.

"Ok." Riva said as she followed their lead.

* * *

"Pretty Cure, Play my Music!" Azami, Velvet, and Riva yelled as their mascot released their button (Azami=Play, Velvet=Rewind, and Riva=Fast Forward).

"Go, Precure Play Disc!" Their mascots yelled, "Mirror!"

Their reflection, after the transformation, appeared onto their mirrors and they were engulfed into bright lights (Azami=Pink, Velvet=Green, and Riva=Yellow).

They held hands as they floated down a bright pink, green, and yellow vortex. Azami let go of Riva and Velvet's hands to do her own transformation.

Azami kicked her legs high as pink and white high tops with black shoelaces appeared. She traced down her arm with her fingers and pink fishnet arm warmers appeared on her arms. Followed by that was a one-shoulder top with a criss cross tie in the middle. She had a puffy pink with a black belt and pink suspenders on her sides. She has a pink strip on her neck that held her Play Sign and a pink and white bag to hold her compact. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a white bow and turned a magenta pink, as well as her eyes.

She floated back to where Velvet and Riva were and left Velvet to do her transformation.

Velvet held her knees to her chest as short green and white high-tops with darker green shoelaces appeared on her feet along with long black stockings. She crossed her arms over her chest and green, long fishnet gloves appeared on her hands along with black bracelets on each hand. She did a backflip in mid-air and a green puffy skirt with black on the bottom. Her top was a green top with black ribbon wrapped around the middle and white under the green top. She gained a green strap around her neck that held her Rewind sign. She also gained a green and white bag that held her compact on her side. She flipped her hair and it changed into a lime green with darker green highlights and were tied into pigtails. Two green drumsticks were placed into each pigtail and she gained two white ribbons on the pigtails as well.

She floated back to where Riva was and left her to do her transformation.

Riva brought her hand to her lips and blew a kiss, causing a bunch of hearts to appear. They surrounded her legs, causing white and yellow striped stockings to appear on her legs. She also gained one white and yellow long boot on her left leg and a short white/yellow boot on her right. The hearts wrapped around her waist, making a black and yellow pleaded skirt to appear around her waist. She spun around as a cute one sleeved tank top with orange heart designs appeared on her body. Her Fast Forward sign was placed on a orange strap that appeared around her neck. She also gained black short gloves on her hands that were held by orange ribbon. She eyes gained into a brighter yellow and her hair was now a bright blonde color and was curled and pinned back at the top by a cute yellow, white and black piano clip.

They all high-fived each other as they made their way down to the end of the vortex.

"The sweet beat of my heart gives me my strength," Azami said as she turned around and posed with her arms out and her legs crossed," Cure Tune!"

"The sensation of thrilling music fills my ears!" Velvet said as she jumped into the air with her arms out and her legs behind her, "Cure Symphony!"

"The composing of my faith is my music!" Riva said as she turned around and turned her head a bit so some of her face could be seen, "Cure Voice!"

"Let's Play My Music," They all said as they grabbed each others hands and then did their poses again," My Music, Precure!" They finished.

* * *

"Let's go." Cure Tune said as she and Symphony leaped into the air.

Cure Voice nervously looked at her hand before following.

Cure Lyric blocked an attack from the monster while the other three girls kicked the monster from behind.

"You guys finally made it." She said to both Tune and Symphony. She then turned to Voice, "Riva, you look amazing."

"Thanks." She replied with a smile.

"No time for talk." Tune mentioned as the monster got up again, "I'll take North, Lyric will take South, Symphony will take East, and Voice will take West."

The girl nodded as they took their positions.

"Tune Guitar!" Tune yelled calling out her guitar.

"Lyrics Flute!" Lyrics yelled calling out her flute.

"Symphony Tambourine!" Symphony yelled calling out her tambourine.

"Voice Keyboard!" Voice yelled as she called out a keyboard-like guitar.

They started to play the same song they played the day before.

_**Feel the music run through you**_

_**Feel the wind fly through you**_

_**Our music is all we have,**_

_**And it will remain like that**_

_**Our hearts with music are burning**_

_**Our hearts with songs are singing**_

_**We'll never stop fighting,**_

_**Because we are Music Pretty Cure!**_

_**Ooooh!**_

With Riva now joining into the song, it sounded a lot more better than it did before. And it was getting more affective towards the monster, who was stumbling due to the sound waves.

"Okay Voice, you take it from here!" Tune yelled.

"Got it!" Voice yelled as she stopped playing and took off her Fast Forward button from her neck.

"My voice, my music!" Voice yelled as she placed her sign onto her piano guitar, "Precure, Voice Storm!"

"Uni!" The monster yelled as it disappeared.

"This is getting worse!" Hidoi yelled as they disappeared.

* * *

"So, are you okay with being a Pretty Cure?" Azami asked as they walked home that evening.

Riva nodded, "I'll be okay. If I have you guys by my side, then I think everything will be okay."

Mari smiled, "I'm glad you think so. Even though we just met, I know that all of us will have a greater friendship to come."

"That's why we need to protect our music, so we'll be able to protect our friendship." Velvet said with a smirk, "This is going to be one thrilling adventure!"

"Indeed it is, V. Indeed it is."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review or any suggestion you have in mind! See you for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Music Precure! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you continue to love the rest of the story as it moves along. So, let's get to chapter 6 SHALL WE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Pretty Cure. I only own these chapters and this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Alright, we have four people in our group now!" Velvet cheered as they sat in a café eating some cookies and hot chocolate.

Mari giggled, "It only felt like a week ago we go our powers. Now we're a full fledged team."

"I'd agree to that, but we're still missing someone." Azami mentioned as she pointed her finger at the girl.

The girls gave her a questioning look, "Who?"

Azami sighed, "You already forgot? It's Song you nummies!"

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot Song's mascot hasn't awoken yet." Velvet said as she bit her cookie, "I wonder when that will be."

"Hopefully not soon enough." Shock muttered under his breath with a huff.

But that didn't pass Azami, "How many times do we have to go over this foxy? Song is a well rounded girl to be part of the group. And she wants to do so. You can't keep over showering her wishes with your own wishes."

"Azami's right. Song might get hurt, but she'll know how to get up again and keep fighting kinda like how a baby falls when it starts to learn how to walk." Mari added in.

Shock crossed his arms, "I still don't like the Princess having anything to do with fighting Untunes."

"Hence the reason why I want a new mascot..." Azami said as she shook her head while sipping her drink.

"Why you...!" Shock began as he was ready to fight back.

"Not now you two, you can fight about his later!" Velvet said as she broke up the two, "Right now, we need to discuss our next place to play for our band."

"Not this again..." Shock muttered.

"Yes, we don't want what happened last time to happen again, now do we?" Azami said as she stuffed Shock into her bag and made sure she zipped it up tightly.

"But where do you think we can find a place where people usually hang out?" Mari asked.

"I think I can help." Riva spoke as everyone turned to look at her, "My Auntie owns a nice place that people come to a lot. She has been looking for some entertainment for a while now. I don't think she'll mind us playing there."

Azami's eyes lite up as she reached for Riva's hand and cupped them in hers, "Thank you so much! Let's just hope we don't have any retired people there. I hate having to repeat what I have to say!."

* * *

Riva approached her Aunt's shop after finishing the day out with the girls. She really enjoyed helping them, especially for the band that she was now apart of. She opened the door making the little bell chime, making a woman in her mid-thirties come out from the bag. Riva sat down to take off her shoes to replace them with slippers as the woman approached her.

"Riva darling, how-are-you?" Her Aunt asked stopping in between the last few words while doing different poses.

You would have thought that her Aunt was a really calm person who would just sit down and greet Riva like a normal person. Well, you guessed wrong. Riva Auntie has been taking care of Riva since she was five ever since her parents had started to travel for work. And during those years, she has been making the younger girl do some very crazy things from pageants to bungee jumping off of buildings (which Riva had decided not to do). But, her Aunt did have some calm sides, she was the one hat had taught Riva to play the piano so beautifully. Riva's parents wanted her to come with them travelling from place to place, which meant moving from school to school. They also wanted her to be like them and take on the same career and of course Riva didn't want that either. She was about to b forced into going with them when she stopped by her Auntie's home where she found her Aunt playing a beautiful song. From then on, she wanted to be just like her Aunt and play the one beautiful tone that she has yet to learn from her.

Her Aunt indeed wanted to become a famous piano player one day but Riva's mother, who was also her Aunt's sister, disapproved of it since her mother was the eldest of the two. Feeling that she had to follow what her sister said, she didn't become the famous piano player she wanted to be. But she didn't heed all of her sister advice. Her Aunt had decided to open this very shop that they were in right now, and ever since then she had been happy. She isn't married yet, but she does have a boyfriend that Riva really likes. Either way, Riva loved her Aunt very much and spent her time helping her with the shop whenever she could.

"Hello Auntie, how is everything?" Riva asked as she gave her Aunt a kiss on the cheek.

"Very well darling, rush hour is about to start in a few minutes." She replied, "Mind giving me a hand?"

Riva nodded, "No problem."

They both went into the back room to put on some aprons and other stuff. While doing so, Riva decided to ask her Aunt about the band performing at the shop.

"Auntie, I know you've been looking for some forms of entertainment for the shop lately and I was wondering..."

"Yes~ my sweet honey bee, what is it that you want to tell me." Her Aunt asked in a sing song voice.

"My friends...well...have a band. And I wanted to...no they wanted to know if they can perform here." Riva finished.

Riva could have sworn she saw a light go off in he Aunt's eyes as she smiled widely.

"That would be amazing! When can they start?"

"Anytime is fine with them." Riva replied.

Her Aunt smirked, "Then, they have a deal!"

"Thanks Auntie."

The bell from the door chimed again, signaling that customers were starting to come in.

"Well then." Her Auntie said as she tighten the wrap around her head, "Let's get rush hour on the road!"

* * *

"We got it?" Azami exclaimed as she grabbed Riva by her shoulders.

"My Aunt didn't even hesitate to answer. She's really excited to see you guys perform." Riva replied as she giggled slightly.

"So, when can we?" Velvet asked in excitement.

"She said any time would be good."

"We need costumes!" Velvet yelled as she sat up from her seat, gaining a few students' attention.

"Yeah, but from where?" Mari asked.

Velvet groaned as she reached into her bag and pulled out what looked like a sketch book. She flipped to her desired page and showed it to the girls, "I've been working on these ever since I joined the group and I think this will go well for our band outfits!"

The outfit was composed of a strapless white shirt with a black short-sleeved vest over it. It came with a cute black mini skirt with white stockings and black sneakers.

"The vest can be change to match our colors if you'd like." Velvet mentioned, "My mother sews so she'll be glad to make them, that is if you like them.."

"Like?" Azami asked as she took the book, "I love! You're the best Vel, you keep up the good work and you might level up to our outfit manager!"

"Yay!" Velvet cheered.

"Some cute fingerless gloves and suspenders will make this outfit pop." Mari suggested as she took the book and drew it in.

"Great idea." Azami said, "Well girls, it looks like we might be getting somewhere with this band."

"We should pick Saturday to play. The shop is really packed on that day." Riva suggested.

The girls nodded.

"One step closer to being famous!" Velvet exclaimed as the girls laughed.

* * *

The flowing Saturday, the girls approached the shop. They wore the outfits that Velvet's mother had gladly made for them. Azami was wearing a pink vest, Mari was wearing blue, Velvet with green, and Riva was suppose to be wearing yellow. They also had on the skirts, stockings, shirt, and black sneakers. But the sneaker shoelaces were composed of the colors they wore on their vests. They walked into the store and called out for Riva. The girl came out wearing their bands outfit.

"Glad you girls could make it." Riva told them with a smile, "My Aunt will be in shortly."

"And here I am~" A voice said in a sing song voice.

The girls turned and gazed upon Riva's Aunt who had just entered the room with a smirk on her face, "Hello darlings. You must be the band my ray of sunshine was talking about."

"Yes we are. My name is Katsu Azami and these are my friends Takahashi Mari and Ueda Velvet." Azami said as she bowed in respect, "Thank you for having us."

"I should be thanking you. I've ben wanting entertainment here for a while and I haven't had the time to get any." Riva's aunt said as she shook her head, "But thank goodness Riva knew you all and called you here."

"Don't worry, we won't let you down." Velvet sais with a thumb up.

Riva's Aunt winked, "I know you won't." And she walked into the backroom.

The girls then walked to the stage that was set up for them and set up their instruments.

"Hopefully what happened at the retirement home doesn't happen again." Azami said as she tuned her guitar, "There aren't any old people coming, right?" She asked Riva.

She laughed, "No, most kids our age like to come here in the afternoons to hang out. The grown ups usually come in the morning for coffee and other things."

The girls sighed of relief.

Riva looked at her watch, "Alright, we have 10 minutes till the busy hour. How about we all have a glass of lemonade and a few snacks?"

"Sounds great Riva, thanks." Mari said as they followed her to a seat, sat down, and waited for Riva to come with everything.

"Don't you think Riva's Aunt is nice?" Velvet asked.

"I think so." Azami said, "She looks really fun."

"I like this shop too." Mari said as she looked around, "It would be fun to work here."

"You guys could if you want to." Riva said as she set the drinks and snacks onto the table, "We've also been looking for new employees as well."

Azami yawned, "I don't know...I'm not really a working person."

Mari groaned, "Oh come on Azami, instead of spending your days in your house doing absolutely nothing, why not help Riva and her aunt out?"

"Yeah Azami. Not only will it be thrilling, but we'll be here too." Velvet mentioned, "It'll be fun, the four of us working together in the same shop."

Azami rubbed her chin, "Alright, I'll give it a try."

"Great, then after the performance, I'll give you guys some applications."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Riva's aunt had opened the shop to the kids and the whole store was packed with kids, mostly from the girls' school. The crowd was chatting amongst themselves as the girls stood backstage.

"Gosh, I'm nervous." Riva said as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Don't be." Mari said as she put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll do fine."

"Yeah, we'll be thrilling as ever, you'll see." Velvet said with a wink.

"Don't jinx it you two." Azami said as she shook her finger at them, "Or we'll have what happened last time happen again."

Mari laughed, "Alright, the crowd has been waiting for a while. Let's get this show on the road."

The girls nodded as they walked outside of the backroom and took their respected spots by their instruments. The crowd clapped a little better Azami began to speak.

"Thanks for coming today. I hope you guys enjoy our playing while you also enjoy your lunch." Azami said with a bright smile.

They clapped again.

"Okay...1 2 3 go!"

They started to play their song that they usually sung while trying to defeat the Untunes. It had no affect on the people, so they were perfectly fine playing it.

_**Feel the music run through you**_

_**Feel the wind fly through you**_

_**Our music is all we have,**_

_**And it will remain like that**_

_**Our hearts with music are burning**_

_**Our hearts with songs are singing**_

_**We'll never stop fighting,**_

_**Because we are Forever Beatz! (replacement for Music Precure)**_

_**Ooooh!**_

_**Azami:**_

**Don't be afraid to share you music, with people around you**

**Don't be afraid of being criticized **

_**Mari:**_

**Always be brave and never give up**

**Cause one day you shine like a star**

_**Velvet:**_

**Listen to the beat and you will be filled with joy**

**Feel the music and you will be filled with love**

_**Riva:**_

**Listen to music and you will be filled with light**

**Cause music is our whole lives!**

_**All:**_

_**Feel the music run through you**_

_**Feel the wind fly through you**_

_**Our music is all we have,**_

_**And it will remain like that**_

_**Our hearts with music are burning**_

_**Our hearts with songs are singing**_

_**We'll never stop fighting,**_

_**Because we are Forever Beatz! (replacement for Music Precure)**_

_**Ooooh!**_

"That was so...THRILLING!" Velvet screamed as she jumped for joy, "I feel so happy right now."

"That's the power that music has on everyone." Crescendo said as she flew next to Riva and gave her a small hug.

"I say...it was okay." Shock said with a shrug.

Azami stared at him, "You think everything is okay...actually you don't think anything is okay."

"Overall, I think the girls did a great job." Harmonie said with a smile.

"Agreed." DJ said.

Azami stuck her tongue out at Shock, who did it right back at her.

* * *

Outside of the shop, Hidoi watched the girls with a grimace on their faces.

"That performance wasn't all that great." Midori spoke as she crossed her arms, "All that song was full of was stuff about music and light."

"Boring..." Ao commented as she yawned purposely.

"Ready to crash their party girls?" Reddo asked with a smirk.

The girls nodded.

"Untunes, bring your Negative Music to this world." They all yelled as they fired Negative energy at the advertising sign in front of the shop.

* * *

The girls were about to go onto the stage to do another song when a girl got up from her seat and pointed to the window abruptly, "Look, there's a monster outside."

Everyone started to panic as she finished her words. The girls gave concerned looks at each other before putting down their instruments and running outside. There, they saw the Untune and Hidoi standing in front of the shop, looking quite pleased.

"I see you came to ruin the show." Azami commented as she crossed her arms, "Too bad, you just missed it."

"Oh no, the show is just about to begin." Reddo said, "Untune, attack them!" She pointed a finger at the girls.

"Uni!" It yelled as it fired its arms towards the girls.

They quickly dodged the attack and grouped up again. The took out their mirrors and held them up.

"Looks like we're going to be the opening act!" Azami said with a chuckle, "Let's go girls!"

"Right behind you!" Velvet said with a thumbs up.

* * *

"Precure, Play my Music!" The girls yelled as their mascot released their button (Azami=Play, Mari= Pause, Velvet=Rewind, and Riva=Fast Forward).

"Go, Precure Play Disc!" Their mascots yelled, "Mirror!"

The girls reflections, after the transformation, appeared onto the mirrors and they both were engulfed into a bright light (Azami=Pink, Mari=Blue, and Velvet=Green, Riva=Yellow).

They held hands as they floated down a bright pink, blue, green, and yellow. Azami let go of Mari, Velvet, and Riva's hands to start her transformation.

Azami kicked her legs high as pink and white high tops with black shoelaces appeared. She traced down her arm with her fingers and pink fishnet arm warmers appeared on her arms. Followed by that was a one-shoulder top with a criss cross tie in the middle. She had a puffy pink with a black belt and pink suspenders on her sides. She has a pink strip on her neck that held her Play Sign and a pink and white bag to hold her compact. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a white bow and turned a magenta pink, as well as her eyes.

She floated back to where Mari, Velvet, and Riva were. Mari left to do her transformation.

Mari gracefully went onto one foot and stretched out the other, almost like a figure skating pose, and short blue boots (similar to Milky Roses') appeared along with white stockings. She did a motion like she was a DJ and short fingerless fishnet gloves appeared. She spun around and a puffy short dress with a black jacket on top appeared along with a cute pair of blue and black headphones. Her blue strip appeared on her neck along with her blue Pause Sign. Her compact was placed into a blue and white bag along her side. She ran her fingers through her hair and it straightened out, turning into a turquoise color with a white headband.

She floated back to where Azami, Velvet, and Riva were, Velvet left to do her transformation.

Velvet held her knees to her chest as short green and white high-tops with darker green shoelaces appeared on her feet along with long black stockings. She crossed her arms over her chest and green, long fishnet gloves appeared on her hands along with black bracelets on each hand. She did a backflip in mid-air and a green puffy skirt with black on the bottom. Her top was a green top with black ribbon wrapped around the middle and white under the green top. She gained a green strap around her neck that held her Rewind sign. She also gained a green and white bag that held her compact on her side. She flipped her hair and it changed into a lime green with darker green highlights and were tied into pigtails. Two green drumsticks were placed into each pigtail and she gained two white ribbons on the pigtails as well.

She floated back to where Azami, Mari, and Riva were. Riva left to do her transformation.

Riva brought her hand to her lips and blew a kiss, causing a bunch of hearts to appear. They surrounded her legs, causing white and yellow striped stockings to appear on her legs. She also gained one white and yellow long boot on her left leg and a short white/yellow boot on her right. The hearts wrapped around her waist, making a black and yellow pleaded skirt to appear around her waist. She spun around as a cute one sleeved tank top with orange heart designs appeared on her body. Her Fast Forward sign was placed on a orange strap that appeared around her neck. She also gained black short gloves on her hands that were held by orange ribbon. She eyes gained into a brighter yellow and her hair was now a bright blonde color and was curled and pinned back at the top by a cute yellow, white and black piano clip.

They all high-fived each other as they made their way down to the end of the vortex.

"The sweet beat of my heart gives me my strength," Azami said as she turned around and posed with her arms out and her legs crossed," Cure Tune!"

"The passionate words written in my heart," Mari said as she turned around and posed with her hands again like she was DJ and her legs crossed as well," Cure Lyric."

"The sensation of thrilling music fills my ears!" Velvet said as she jumped into the air with her arms out and her legs behind her, "Cure Symphony!"

"The composing of my faith is my music!" Riva said as she turned around and turned her head a bit so some of her face could be seen, "Cure Voice!"

"Let's Play My Music," They all said as they grabbed each others hands and then did their poses again," My Music, Precure!" They finished.

* * *

The girls split up as they took each side of the monster, surrounding it.

"Let's get our instruments ready!" Cure Tune said. The girls nodded as they began to summon their weapons.

"Tune Guitar!" Tune yelled calling out her guitar.

"Lyrics Flute!" Lyrics yelled calling out her flute.

"Symphony Tambourine!" Symphony yelled calling out her tambourine.

"Voice Keyboard!" Voice yelled as she called out a keyboard-like guitar.

Cure Tune pushed her guitar up, making it turn into a sword for her to use against the Untune. She was the first to strike the monster with the pink slash that she made in the shape of a Half Note. The Untunes stumbled but wasn't as much affected by it.

Tune groaned, "Lyric, try something!"

"I'm on it." Lyrics said as she twirled her flute around between her fingers as it got powered up with blue energy. She then pointed it towards the Untune and fired the blue laser at it. Again, it didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Haha, looks like you girls aren't trying your very hardest." Reddo said with a chuckle, "Might as well give up now."

"Symphony?" Lyric questioned.

Maybe she could get the monster down at least.

"Got it!" Symphony said. She then removed the cymbals from her drum set and threw them, with green energy, like a Frisbee. It slashed the monster and made it tumble onto the floor. But it was about to get up again, so Symphony quickly called to Voice, "Go Voice, hurry."

She nodded as she transformed her keyboard-like guitar into a laser shooter and started to blast the monster in order for it stay down. She turned to the girls, "You guys should attack now, before it is too late."

"My heart, tune up!" Tune called as she placed her Play Sign at the tip of her guitar.

"My heart, thrilling music!" Symphony called as she placed her Rewind button into her tambourine and bashed it three times.

"My heart, passionate words!" Lyric called as she placed her Pause sign at the end of her flute.

"My heart, composing faith!" Voice called as she placed her Fast Forward sign at the top of her keyboard guitar.

They all charged up their instruments as they reached their full power, "Precure, Standing Ovation!" They all yelled as they fired their beams at the monster.

"Uni!" It yelled as it disappeared into nothingness.

"Ugh!" Reddo yelled in fury as her face turned a bright red color, "I can't believe we keep getting defeated."

"Let's just say that the audience didn't give you a Standing Ovation." Tune joked.

The others shook their heads.

"Now run off before we'll have to give you one."

The girls grimaced as they disappeared, leaving the girls alone in the street. The undid their transformations and looked at each other.

"I don't believe one word they said." Velvet said with a glint of joy in her eyes, "I think we did great today."

"Enough to be thrilling?" Mari asked with amusement in her voice.

Velvet nodded, "You are learning well, young grasshopper."

The girls laughed.

"Come on guys, why don't we get you started on your papers for the shop?" Riva suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

**Well, that's the end of it. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. But I promise to make sure that I post regularly, so don't forget to review and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter! **

**Velvet: Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone and welcome to another long awaited chapter of My Music, Precure! It's been so long since I've wrote in this story so I'll try to make this the best chapter yet to make up for it. Some of you probably have to go back and read some of the chapters again to refresh your memory like I had to do.. I'm so bad.**

**Azami: Damn right you are!**

**Me: Sorry... I'm trying my best here. **

**Velvet: Oo, I'm so excited. This chapter is going to be thrilling!**

**Me: For the audience it is. But for you guys, I think you're going to have a really hard time in this one... LOL XD**

**All four girls: What!?**

**Me: Don't worry girls, you'll be fine... hopefully. Anyway, after this chapter, the crossover between Horoscope Precure and My Music Precure will be happening. So stay tuned to read that cause some awesome stuff will be happening.**

**Riva: I can't wait to meet my sempai!**

**Me: Well then, the disclaimer please!**

**Mari: JoyPrecureGreen does not own Pretty Cure. She only owns these characters and this plot! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"I'm so happy you got yourself a little part-time job." Azami's mother told her as she was eating breakfast before going to her first day on the job, "This will definitely teach you something about responsibility."

Azami nodded, "And I'll have Velvet, Mari, and Riva to help me along the way as well."

"I'm glad." Her mother replied as she smiled, "It kind of took you a while to make friends, but I see you managed."

"It only took me a while because the only thought on top of my head was if people would only be my friend because of your popularity." Azami explained.

Back then, way before Azami was born, her mother was an international pop star that everyone loved. A lot of Azami's classmates' parents knew her mother well. It caused a lot of kids to become Azami's friends, and it caused Azami to not trust people with her friendship as much as she did before. But once she met Mari who hadn't known about her mother's former glory, she was glad and planned on not telling her about it anytime soon.

She feared that it'll make their friendship complicated.

"Don't worry about it now Azami." Her mother told her with a reassuring look, "You have the other girls now and it looks like you all are getting along so well. I would hate to see it fall apart just because of what I was back then."

Azami nodded, "I'll make sure of it."

After breakfast, Azami grabbed her bag with her cellphone and other things she needed and headed out the door.

"I believe you should tell them." Shock told her as he popped his head out of her bag.

"No way am I doing that." Azami told him with a glare.

"But wouldn't it be better to just tell them instead of keeping it from them? Be reasonable Azami." Shock told her as he crossed his arms.

Azami sighed, "I really don't want to talk about it, okay?"

It was silent after that.

Shock kind of...kind of (and don't get the wrong idea) felt bad for her. Azami had trust issues after the incident in which all the friends she used to have would just use her for her popularity. A person with that problem would definitely have problems making friends without them finding out.

They made it to Riva Aunt's shop and they walked into the door. They were greeted by the faces of Mari and Velvet, who were sitting at a table with their bags at their sides.

"Hey guys." Azami said with a smile.

"Hey." Mari said with the equal expression, "Riva's aunt is just going to tell us what are jobs are before she opens shop."

"I'm so thrilled to get to work." Velvet said with a thumbs up.

"And a bit nervous too..." Azami said as she sat down next to Mari.

"Nonsense, you girls will do fine." Riva's aunt said as she walked in with Riva behind her, "Now, let's talk about what positions you girls will work in."

The girls nodded and Riva went to go sit next to Velvet.

"Azami, Velvet you girls will be in the kitchen helping bring out the food and washing the dishes."

Azami frowned and Velvet clapped her hands.

"Mari, you'll be the greeter along with Riva and take people's orders as well."

Mari nodded as she gave a smile to Riva, who smiled back.

"Everyone understand what they need to do?" Riva's aunt asked.

The girls nodded.

Riva's aunt nodded back and checked the watch on her wrist, "And look at that, its opening time! Everyone to their positions!"

Mari and Riva went by the door while Azami and Velvet followed Riva's aunt into the kitchen.

"Greeting people is really easy." Riva told Mari, "All you have to do is be nice and take them to their table. After waiting a few minutes, you can go back and take their order."

Mari nodded, "Got it."

The bell rang signaling someone coming in and the girls greeted him.

"I'll show you to your table sir." Riva said as she guided the man to his table.

"Why thank you." The man told her as he sat down.

Riva handed him a menu, "I'll be back to take your order in a few minutes. In the meantime, would you like something to drink?"

"An iced tea would be nice, thank you."

Riva nodded and hurried away to the kitchen, leaving Mari to greet another customer by herself.

The bell rang again and this time a woman walked into instead. She seemed like a business woman with her suit, briefcase and everything. And she was also on the phone probably talking to a co-worker. Why you may ask? Well, she was almost screaming her head off, and she looked quite angry too.

"I told you for the last time I needed those papers from you!" She yelled, "If we're going to sign this girl into our label, everything needs to be done right!"

"Um..." Mari spoke, causing the woman to take a quick glance at her, "Welcome. May I take you to your table?"

The woman snarled, "I'm on the phone, one minute!" And she went back to her conversation.

Mari sighed. This was going to be one long day...

* * *

Back in the kitchen,Riva had just ordered them to pour some fresh ice tea for their first customer. So they got ready by putting out a glass and taking the fresh iced tea out of the fridge.

Azami put the glass down while Velvet started to pour the liquid in, "Velvet, that's too much!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she eyed the glass, which was a dime away from the top.

"If you fill it too much, it'll spill and Riva might fall." Azami explained.

Velvet sighed as she took some out of the glass, "There, is that good?"

Azami nodded. She then put the glass onto a tray and handed it to Riva, "All done."

"Thanks girls." Riva took the tray from her and went out to go give the drink to the customer.

"This isn't half bad." Azami stated as she crossed her arms.

Riva aunt laughed, "Believe me girls, it gets harder."

Velvet and Azami looked at each other before gulping, "Ah great!"

* * *

Back with Minnie, she stood a few feet away from her first customer while she waited to go and ask her what she wanted. She tried to ask what she wanted to drink like Riva did before, but the woman simply ignored her and continued her conversation on the phone.

Minnie sighed, "Why did I get stuck with the mean customer?"

"Waiter!" The woman yelled calling to Minnie's attention,"Get me a glass of water!"

"Coming right up!" Minnie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"What do you need Minnie?" Azami asked her friend as she playfully put her hand under her chin and leaned against the counter.

"A glass of water for a rude customer." Minnie replied, "She talked on the phone the whole time while I was trying to greet her!"

"That doesn't sound too thrilling." Velvet mentioned as she handed the girl the glass of water, which Azami looked at.

"That glass is too full Velvet!" She yelled, "What did I tell you about that!?"

"Its fine! Nobody is going to fall." Velvet assured her.

"You jinxed it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Minnie sighed as she took the glass of water anyway and went out to give it to the customer. It turns out that Azami was right and water started to spill everywhere, causing Minnie to slip and fall getting covered in all of the water.

* * *

By the end of the day, 8 plates and glasses were broken and Minnie had about 3 bruises on her side for falling so much. The girls, depressed and sad, sat down with Riva and her aunt giving them sympathetic looks.

"Don't look so sad girls, I think you did great today." Riva's aunt told them.

"Breaking glasses and falling is not a good job..." Minnie stated as she slumped in her chair while holding her side.

"I don't think we're cut out for this job..." Velvet sighed.

Azami looked at the girls, 'Velvet and I can't even work right together...' She thought, 'I hope this doesn't reflect on our Precure duties.'

Riva smiled, "You don't always have to do a great job on the first try, nobody's perfect."

"That's right." Riva's aunt agreed, "As you go day by day, that's how you get better."

"Like when I first started to play the guitar." Azami mentioned as the girls looked at her, "I wasn't very good at first, but over time I became better until I do what I do today."

"See?" Riva replied, "Don't worry. Tomorrow is another day!"

The girls nodded, now smiling. But then a crash sounded outside, causing their faces to drop and they know exactly why. The girls got up from their seats and outside to find an Untune wrecking most of the area. And up above in the sky was no other than Hidoi.

"You guys again!" Azami yelled as she pointed towards them, "Listen, we were having a very important talk inside...!"

"How cares..." Reddo told her with a smirk, "We just want to get rid of you."

Azami sighed, "We have to transform..."

"But my aunt is..." Riva started.

Azami turned to look at her, "Watching? I'm sure she can keep a secret, right?"

Riva nodded.

"Well, let's go then!"

* * *

"Precure, Play my Music!" The girls yelled as their mascot released their button (Azami=Play, Mari= Pause, Velvet=Rewind, and Riva=Fast Forward).

"Go, Precure Play Disc!" Their mascots yelled, "Mirror!"

The girls reflections, after the transformation, appeared onto the mirrors and they both were engulfed into a bright light (Azami=Pink, Mari=Blue, and Velvet=Green, Riva=Yellow).

They held hands as they floated down a bright pink, blue, green, and yellow. Azami let go of Mari, Velvet, and Riva's hands to start her transformation.

Azami kicked her legs high as pink and white high tops with black shoelaces appeared. She traced down her arm with her fingers and pink fishnet arm warmers appeared on her arms. Followed by that was a one-shoulder top with a criss cross tie in the middle. She had a puffy pink with a black belt and pink suspenders on her sides. She has a pink strip on her neck that held her Play Sign and a pink and white bag to hold her compact. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a white bow and turned a magenta pink, as well as her eyes.

She floated back to where Mari, Velvet, and Riva were. Mari left to do her transformation.

Mari gracefully went onto one foot and stretched out the other, almost like a figure skating pose, and short blue boots (similar to Milky Roses') appeared along with white stockings. She did a motion like she was a DJ and short fingerless fishnet gloves appeared. She spun around and a puffy short dress with a black jacket on top appeared along with a cute pair of blue and black headphones. Her blue strip appeared on her neck along with her blue Pause Sign. Her compact was placed into a blue and white bag along her side. She ran her fingers through her hair and it straightened out, turning into a turquoise color with a white headband.

She floated back to where Azami, Velvet, and Riva were, Velvet left to do her transformation.

Velvet held her knees to her chest as short green and white high-tops with darker green shoelaces appeared on her feet along with long black stockings. She crossed her arms over her chest and green, long fishnet gloves appeared on her hands along with black bracelets on each hand. She did a backflip in mid-air and a green puffy skirt with black on the bottom. Her top was a green top with black ribbon wrapped around the middle and white under the green top. She gained a green strap around her neck that held her Rewind sign. She also gained a green and white bag that held her compact on her side. She flipped her hair and it changed into a lime green with darker green highlights and were tied into pigtails. Two green drumsticks were placed into each pigtail and she gained two white ribbons on the pigtails as well.

She floated back to where Azami, Mari, and Riva were. Riva left to do her transformation.

Riva brought her hand to her lips and blew a kiss, causing a bunch of hearts to appear. They surrounded her legs, causing white and yellow striped stockings to appear on her legs. She also gained one white and yellow long boot on her left leg and a short white/yellow boot on her right. The hearts wrapped around her waist, making a black and yellow pleaded skirt to appear around her waist. She spun around as a cute one sleeved tank top with orange heart designs appeared on her body. Her Fast Forward sign was placed on a orange strap that appeared around her neck. She also gained black short gloves on her hands that were held by orange ribbon. She eyes gained into a brighter yellow and her hair was now a bright blonde color and was curled and pinned back at the top by a cute yellow, white and black piano clip.

They all high-fived each other as they made their way down to the end of the vortex.

"The sweet beat of my heart gives me my strength," Azami said as she turned around and posed with her arms out and her legs crossed," Cure Tune!"

"The passionate words written in my heart," Mari said as she turned around and posed with her hands again like she was DJ and her legs crossed as well," Cure Lyric."

"The sensation of thrilling music fills my ears!" Velvet said as she jumped into the air with her arms out and her legs behind her, "Cure Symphony!"

"The composing of my faith is my music!" Riva said as she turned around and turned her head a bit so some of her face could be seen, "Cure Voice!"

"Let's Play My Music," They all said as they grabbed each others hands and then did their poses again," My Music, Precure!" They finished.

* * *

The girls leaped into the air and surrounded the Untune. They all powered up their fists and punched the monster sending it aback.

"Tune Guitar!" Tune yelled calling out her guitar.

"Lyrics Flute!" Lyrics yelled calling out her flute.

"Symphony Tambourine!" Symphony yelled calling out her tambourine.

"Voice Keyboard!" Voice yelled as she called out a keyboard-like guitar.

The girls then started to make sound waves using their instruments to stun the monster.

"This is where we need teamwork." Tune told Symphony, who nodded.

Both leaped into the air and used their instruments to combine their musical notes. The notes went pounding into the Untune, sending it down completely.

"The big finale girls?" Lyric questioned with a smirk.

The girls nodded as they got their instruments ready.

"My heart, tune up!" Tune called as she placed her Play Sign at the tip of her guitar.

"My heart, thrilling music!" Symphony called as she placed her Rewind button into her tambourine and bashed it three times.

"My heart, passionate words!" Lyric called as she placed her Pause sign at the end of her flute.

"My heart, composing faith!" Voice called as she placed her Fast Forward sign at the top of her keyboard guitar.

They all charged up their instruments as they reached their full power, "Precure, Standing Ovation!" They all yelled as they fired their beams at the monster.

"Uni!" It yelled as it disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

"AZAMI!" Shock yelled as he tried to charge at the girl, but failed as she was holding him back with just one finger.

They now sat in front of Riva's aunt after the shop had closed for the day.

"Will you shut up!?" Azami demanded as she tried to stuff the mascot into her bag, "Riva's aunt said she'll keep a secret, and Song said everything will be fine."

"She's right Shock, nothing to be worried about." Mari stated as she smiled over to DJ.

Riva's aunt smirked, "Don't worry girls, your secret is safe with me. Its a shame that someone wants to make music disappear. I really do enjoy music."

"Do you play anything?" Velvet asked her with curiosity.

"The piano." She answered, "I wanted to become a pianist back in my day. But my sister worrying about me and wanting me to go into business got into the way."

"Such a shame." Azami spoke.

"But I am glad that I have this shop." Riva's aunt chuckled, "I think of it as a little bonus."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading you guys! Sorry this chapter took forever to put out! Hope you can forgive me! See you guys in the next chapter! And look out for the movie collab with Horoscope Precure!**


End file.
